A Home for the Holidays
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Bella's roommate, Kate, offers her a place to stay during Christmas break. Unfortunately for Bella, Kate's dad is kind of hot. Attraction, UST, and a meddling daughter may just bring these two together. AH; ExB.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story for Christmas last year, but it was removed along with some of my other ones of mine. So, here it is once again. I'm writing something else for you guys for this year, but maybe this can tide you over until it's ready.

Beta'd by Midnight Cougar. I will update once a day until it's done. It's available in its entirety on FictionPad.

I own nothing Twilighty.

**A Home for the Holidays**

**Summary**: Bella's roommate, Kate, offers her a place to stay during Christmas break. Unfortunately for Bella, Kate's dad is kind of a DILF. Attraction, UST, and a meddling daughter may just bring these two together. AH; ExB; Romance/Humor

...

1.

Laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling bored out of my mind, I can't help the anger and sadness welling up inside me. "I can't believe they're doing this to me," I whine.

"Don't complain, at least you're not stuck with one of your father's random fuck buddies trying to pretend they care about you," Kate, my roommate, reminds me.

"It can't be that bad." I turn to look at her. She's lying on her bed playing with her phone. "I mean, at least your dad's there, right?"

She groans, seemingly not pleased. "Bella, trust me. Those women he dates are all mean, money hungry bitches. I wish he'd just find a nice woman. I mean, he's not a bad looking guy."

I can't help but giggle. "He's old. I bet his nutsack's all shriveled up."

"Shut up, Bella. That's my dad...ewww." She throws a pillow at my face.

"When you come back you have to bring a photo album. You keep talking about him with all those women, and I keep wondering what he looks like."

"It's not my fault you're never around when he drops by, Bella." I groan and she stands up and gets off the bed. "Anyway, I've got to go meet Garrett for some lovin' before he leaves on Friday to go back to Milwaukee for Christmas break. Think about what I offered. It would be better than staying here by yourself or going home to an empty house, yeah?"

I nod and watch her saunter off leaving me alone in our dorm room.

I can't believe my parents decided to go off on a second honeymoon without me. Oh, and to top it all off, they're doing this over Christmas break.

When I went off on them about how terrible this is and how lonely I am going to be, Mom had the nerve to tell me I am being selfish. Ugh, I'll show them selfish. I hope they get traveler's diarrhea. That'll show 'em.

Now my options are pretty limited, it's either I stay here for two weeks and fester in our little dorm room during the Holidays, I go home and stay there alone for the _Holidays_, or I go stay with Kate and her dad and his many, many mistresses and be surrounded by people I hardly even know for the _**Holidays**_.

Decisions, decisions.

I. Hate. My. Life.

Merry fucking Christmas, to me.

…

I spend the last two days of school with my head in the clouds thinking about how sucky this is going to be. I accept Kate's offer, but I'm really uncomfortable spending Christmas with relative strangers.

I've been living with Kate for the last three months. She's really great. Well, she's better than the skank roommate I had last year, anyway. That whore, Leah, was a tough one. I didn't kill her, so I guess she wasn't _that _bad, but still, walking in on her random fucks wasn't exactly the highlight of my life.

Kate's quiet, and she's been dating Garrett since our first week here so at least she's not spreading the goods. I can admire that. Not that I'm whoring it out myself since I haven't had a boyfriend or any kind of romantic entanglement in about six months. Which reminds me, I need to pack Jake, my trusty bunny. He makes everything feel better. At least he'll be there for me through my hardships and holiday downers. He's _always _there for me. Such a good boy.

Kate and Garrett seem to have the real thing going on. They're adorable together, which makes me thankful he won't be at her dad's house with us. I don't want to be around that—people all lovey dovey fawning over each other. _Ugh_. If I did, I'd live with my parents. After all, I did grow up in a neighborhood about ten blocks from UDub. It's a little sad that I'd rather live in dorms than with my parents, but their lovin' has gotten a little wild in their old age and they creep me the fuck out. _A lot._

Unlike my parents, who've been together since high school and are obscenely happy and annoyingly in love, Kate's parents went through a bitter divorce when she was younger.

Her mom's a raging bitch on wheels. I cringe every time that woman calls. If I were a man, just the sound of her voice would make my dick shrivel up and fall off. She moved to Florida once Kate started college.

I've never met Kate's dad, but he calls every Friday to check up on her. He lives about an hour from here, in Burlington, and that's apparently where I'll be spending the next two weeks of my life.

Kate and I had a few classes together last year, so when I got my roommate assignment for this year, I was pleased as punch to live with someone I already knew a little bit.

Now that my parents have decided to be selfish assholes and not spend the holidays with their only child, I'm sort of glad to have Kate in my life. She's a great friend, plus she's saving me from this place by hauling my ass to her house. I secretly think she just wants a buffer between herself and her dad's girlfriend.

I only hope her father's not a giant asshole. I'm not sure how much of that I could take without saying anything out of line and ending up alone in either our dorm room or my old bedroom at my parents' house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the warm welcome to this story on its second time around! xox**

2.

The drive to the Cullen house isn't very long. We use my car since Kate will be able to drive her dad's once we get there. She says we won't need to go anywhere, but I'm betting on wanting to leave at some point if things get awkward, which I'm pretty sure they will.

One hour in a car with Kate seems to go by quickly. We listen to music and chit chat about random things. We're pretty close and we don't usually argue much, which is great.

"So do you guys have any weird family traditions?" I ask as we cross the sign welcoming us to Burlington, Washington, population 8,388. I suppose I should have asked beforehand, but the thought that people do different things during the holidays never crossed my mind. Hell, the prospect that my own parents would desert me to go canoodling in the sun during the holiday season has never crossed my mind either.

_Grrr._

"Not really. I mean, Christmas Eve is in two days, so I guess we'll lounge around and maybe decorate a little bit. I'm not sure Dad did any of that. He's sort of a grumpy guy," she adds with a shrug.

"Great. I hope he won't be too grumpy about having me around." I huff and wiggle my ass in my seat. Damn thing's falling asleep on me. I'm not used to driving this much in one shot.

"_Pshh_, Bella, please don't go there. I asked him and he said it was fine. Besides, I want you there and that's all that matters."

"Bitch, please." I shoot her a look. "You just want me there as a buffer between your dad's skank du jour and yourself."

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "That may be so, but I don't want you being alone either. It'll be fun, Bella."

Kate starts clapping her hands enthusiastically and I side eye her rolling my eyes. I may do damage to my retinas with all this eye rolling. "What now?"

"Turn here, turn here." She points to an intersection and I look at the GPS wondering why it's not telling me to turn. "Oh Bella, that thing doesn't know this town like I do. Now, turn _here_."

"Fine." I do as I'm told and change lanes, driving down the smaller residential street. The houses are nice and this is clearly not the ghetto. Burlington seems quaint though; I can't imagine there being much to do. Kate did mention a mall, so maybe there's still hope for me to enjoy myself a little. "Please tell me there's a Starbucks here."

"Duh, Bella." She clicks her tongue. "Turn on Hillcrest and then take a left on Overlook."

"Maybe I should've let you drive." Looking around, I notice we're surrounded by trees, hills and some decent looking homes. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

She shoots me an annoyed look and I turn back to my task, which is to drive us safely to her father's house.

"Right there, the grey one," she squeals excitedly, pointing to a rather large single family home at the end of what seems to be a dead end street. It's not ostentatious or much different from some of the other homes we've seen on the way here, but it's large and well maintained and looks homey.

I pull up the driveway and park the car next to a shiny black Volvo. "Is that your dad's?"

She smiles. "Yeah. Nice, huh?"

I nod. "Very."

"Let's go. We can unpack later. I can't wait for you to meet him."

We get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Kate doesn't knock, she just walks in and I follow behind her.

"Ah, it smells like home," she muses, smiling happily.

Her enthusiasm makes me smile as well and I momentarily feel better about this whole situation. I should be happy to have a friend like her who's willing to share her home with me, but I'm bitter and hurt over even having to be away from my own family for Christmas. Things would be so much simpler if I had any extended family, but unfortunately my grandparents are dead and my parents were only children.

"It does," I agree easily, taking off my jacket and boots.

"Daddy, we're here," Kate yells out.

"I'll be right down," he yells back. I'm surprised by the tone of his voice, it's smooth and deep. I'm not sure what I was expecting, maybe something more like what I remember of my grandpa, or maybe like that guy who cleans the shitters at UDub.

"So the kitchen's back there and the living room is through here." I follow Kate into the spacious living room and look around. I'm surprised that it's not a bachelor pad; it's an actual home—nice, clean and well furnished. "The bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs, but there's a powder room through the laundry room next to the kitchen." I nod, looking around, not really sure what to say. For once, I may actually be speechless.

"Hi honey," Kate's dad says, rounding the corner into the living room.

I look up and..._wow_! He certainly doesn't look like the janitor either. Jesus, his face is perfect. He's got these bright green eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes, much too pretty for someone his age. His nose isn't perfect, but it suits him as does his messy auburn hair—no gray in sight. His lips are just pink and pouty enough to nibble, and his jaw is angular and strong, I sort of want to run my nose up the side up his neck and nuzzle him a little.

To top it all off, he's tall with broad shoulders and a nice solid chest. No beer gut on him whatsoever.

I want to lick him all over. No wonder he's got lady issues. The bitches are probably all over his man meat.

_Crap_, now _I_ want to be all over his man meat. I wonder if I hang some mistletoe over it, if that constitutes the requirement to kiss it?_ Sigh._

I feel Kate bump my shoulder with hers. "Earth to Bella. Hellooooo?"

I stop ogling her dad's crotch and turn to her blinking and shaking my head to clear my impure thoughts. "Yeah."

She cocks an eyebrow and smirks. "So anyway, Bella, this is my dad, Edward. Daddy, this is the elusive, Bella."

Our eyes meet and he smiles kindly. "Bella. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He extends his hand and I gently place mine in his, shaking it lightly. It's weird how as soon as our palms touch, the warmth I feel radiating off of him grounds me instantly. It zings through my body, starting at my hand, traveling all the way up to my cheeks and down to my toes, settling right below my bellybutton.

_And there goes my new holiday underwear._

I inhale deeply and sigh, unable to say anything.

The next two weeks may kill me...or Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Meeting Kate's dad was...interesting to say the least. Even more fascinating is Kate's incessant giggle over the whole thing. She thinks it's funny—fucking hilarious, actually—that I couldn't speak to him. _Fucker_.

"Seriously, B. You should have seen your face." She giggles and I throw a pillow at her from across her bed.

After our brief, yet _pleasurable _meeting, Edward had to leave for some dinner and promised he'd be back later. Kate's been pestering me ever since. Apparently I'm not going to live this down anytime soon.

"Dude, not funny. Shut up." I wave her off, flipping her the double bird, and bury my face in her mattress.

"It's okay, Bella, or should I call you _Momma_?" She snorts out another giggle and lies down next to me on the bed.

"Katelyn Esmeralda Cullen, you're killing me!" A slow grin forms on my lips, and her eyes narrow. "Wait, does that mean I can whip you if you're naughty?"

She sticks her ass up in the air and waggles it around, and I smack it. Laughing, she says, "Man, B, and I thought you'd be all grossed out 'cause he's old."

"He's...shut up." I flip over on my back and chew on my bottom lip. "How old was he when you were born? I mean, he looks younger than _my _dad."

"Hmm...let's see. I'm nineteen and he was twenty-two, so I guess he turned forty-one last June."

Forty-one. Damn, he looks good. He is one fine man. I shake my head and sigh closing my eyes, but all I see are his green eyes penetrating into mine. _Crap_.

"Hey, I'm only kidding, right? I'm not stupid, I know my dad is attractive, it's always been like that for me." She sighs. "He's dating some woman named Carmen now. I think she'll be over on Christmas Eve." Kate nudges me gently and gets off the bed. "Come on, we gotta get our bags before it's dark out."

I follow her out and we are finally able to get settled in. Kate is staying in her own bedroom and I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom between her room and what I now know is Edward's bedroom.

I have to get him out of my head. I barely saw him and for some reason I can't stop thinking about him.

_I have a feeling Jake's gonna get a workout later to visions of a DILF dancing in my head._

Kate and I settle ourselves in the kitchen and make dinner together, and since we're making Christmas dinner, we decide on writing down a grocery list for that as well.

Once we've eaten and put everything away, Kate guides me to the basement where we unearth centuries of Christmas decorations. I'm exaggerating, they're old, but some of them are really nice.

"All we need now is a tree." She smiles, all giddy.

"And where would we find a tree on Saturday, December twenty-second, at," I look at my watch, "eight-thirty at night?" I give her a pointed look and she rolls her eyes.

"Would you just trust me? Now, let's go. Time's a wastin'."

We pack ourselves into her dad's pickup which was parked on the side of the house and she drives us to a large tree lot. It's freezing outside when we get out to peruse the lot, but there aren't that many trees left to choose from. So with only a few minutes until the lot closes, we quickly pick out a tree and the old man working there loads it up in the back of the truck.

"That was easy," I comment as we're getting back on the road.

"Please, you should learn to trust me, Swan. I know things." She taps her forehead with her pointer finger to emphasize this fact.

I smile sardonically. "Whatever, Kate. Let's get this thing to your house so we can decorate the shit out of it." Truth be told, I'm a little giddy right now. It's been years since the last time I got to decorate a tree, and I can't wait to see it all lit up.

Edward's Volvo is parked beside my car when we get to the house and I smile internally, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Let's go, _Mommy_." She pats my leg affectionately. "Maybe Daddy will help us put up the tree." She giggles knowingly and gets out of the truck while I huff and let out a stream of profanities.

"You realize you're jinxing yourself, right? I mean, what if his dick is all sparkly and stuff? Maybe I'll want to fuck your daddy?" I shrug, grinning as I help her get the tree out of the bed of the truck.

"Erm, yeah, that _was _funny, but now it's creepy." Kate visibly shudders while we carry the tree to the front door.

"Ha! See, now please stop. He's an attractive man, but he's way out of my league. Plus, he only dates heinous bitches, and we both know I ain't one of those." I plaster a sweet, sarcastic smile on my lips and she laughs her ass off.

Kate struggles to open the door as we maneuver the tree together, but then turns to me. "Alright, enough with..._that_ conversation. We've got a tree to decorate. Priorities, woman!"

I help her set up the tree, then Edward joins us in the living room to put on the lights and help us decorate. He's sweet and really nice, but I can feel how warm my cheeks are the entire time he's in the room. From experience, I know my whole face is red and every time Kate looks at me, she lets out a small knowing giggle.

I don't speak much, mainly because I simply can't. He's rendered me completely speechless, once again, just with his mere presence, and I can only hope I regain my voice once we leave. If not, I'll have to learn sign language.

It's not my fault though, not only is he super-hot, but he smells incredible. The boys I've dated never smelled this good.

At some point, I contemplate humping his leg, but refrain because that would make things awkward for the next couple of weeks.

When he bends over to retrieve the tree-topper from the bottom of the box, I have to stifle a moan with a loud coughing fit. His ass..._good Lord_. I have no words. _Literally_.

"Well, Bella, you're one of the quietest friends Kate has ever had visit." He smirks. We are all sitting in the living room and the tree is lit and looks amazing.

I just shrug, chewing mercilessly at my lips. "I...erm, I guess."

He nods and slaps his hands over his thighs loudly, making my eyes flick over to where they are resting. He then spreads his long fingers over his thighs and rubs them up and down. _Fingerporn_.

I sigh.

"So ladies, I am going to bed," Edward announces and proceeds to stand. I'm still staring at his thighs, but then my eyes wander upward to his crotch.

_Bad idea, Swan._

Images of sparkly penises dance in my head and, even though I somehow manage to tear my eyes away from him, I start giggling hysterically.

And I giggle.

And I can't stop giggling...and snorting...and laughing...not even when there are tears in my eyes and Kate is making excuses to her father about me being tired and overworked.

I finally start wiping away the tears and Edward raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to be okay, Beautiful?"

I stare at him for a moment, mouth agape, and then start giggling again while nodding my head—my cheeks are so warm, I think I may have a fever. _Oh God, he gives me fever..._

This is ridiculous. Seriously, I'm losing my shit in front of this man—my bestfriend's father, no less—and it's the funniest thing in the world.

I watch as he turns, smiling and shaking his head. "Well, ladies, it's been fun...and amusing. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, sweetheart." He pulls Kate into a hug and kisses the top of her head. Once he lets go of her he turns to me and winks. "Goodnight, Bella."

And I keep giggling, whispering a "goodnight" of my own through the fits of giggles.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Kate slumps down on the sofa next to me and smacks my head.

I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks and attempt to catch my breath. After a few moments, I can finally feel myself get back to normal. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. He must think I'm high."

"Probably." She nods.

"I'm such a spaz."

"You are," she agrees.

"Your father's hot."

"No."

"I want to have his babies."

"No," she deadpans while looking at her fingernails.

"I'm going to bed." I huff, leaning back against the sofa, feeling the day's events weighing down on me. I'm exhausted.

"That's a good idea. I'm beat," she concurs.

We both head to our respective bedrooms. Once inside, I get my things and quickly make my way into the hallway bathroom to take a shower. Kate assured me earlier there is no problem, since Edward has his own ensuite bathroom and she says she'll shower in the morning.

Once I'm clean and dressed in my baggy T-shirt and sleep shorts, I return to my room. I'm not sleepy, seems as though taking a shower has given me a second wind. It's late and I figure maybe getting a glass of warm eggnog would be a good idea.

I don't want to wake up anyone so I quietly tiptoe my way into the kitchen. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but seeing Edward wearing only low slung, blue-checkered, flannel sleep pants wasn't it.

Seeing the colorful Cullen tattoo on the nape of his neck doesn't lessen his attractiveness either. In fact, I'm pretty sure I want to lick every inch of it too. _Jesus._

After watching him make himself a cup of tea, I decide I can't let him know I'm here. I don't want to extend my mortification any further for the evening by him seeing me drool, so I quickly turn and go back to my room, hoping that he hasn't heard me stalking him.

Once I'm settled into bed and close my eyes, all I see are Edward's back muscles flexing below that sexy as fuck tattoo and undulating along his shoulder blades as he dips the tea bag into his cup. I suppose it could be a euphemism for so many things. I mean, at first glance, it's not sexy, but when I wake up breathless and moments away from an orgasm, while the sensation of Edward's hands and mouth are all over me, I'm pretty sure tea wasn't the only thing I was dreaming about.

Now, where the fuck is Jake?


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Daddy's having lunch with Carmen, then he's meeting us at the mall," Kate informs me while we're having a late breakfast.

I've done my due diligence in sleeping late, all the while staying away from Edward. My plan's been working pretty well. Or so I thought.

"What do you mean he's meeting us at the mall?"

"What part of "he's meeting us at the mall" can't you understand?" She gives me a bitchbrow while chewing her food.

I roll my eyes. "I'm a complete fucking moron around him, I thought I'd try and act like a human being while in public, thank you very much."

"Ha! You have it bad, girlie." Kate shakes her head and I groan.

"I don't. He's just...gah, I...he's your dad, it's so—"

"Gross? Unfathomable? Uncomfortable? Illegal?" Kate side eyes me but grins. She's clearly not mad. This is us and our weird banter. She's like the sister I never had and considering her hot dad, I'm kinda glad we're not related.

"It's not illegal, I turned twenty in September," I inform her, sipping my coffee.

"So you've thought about this?"

"No. Yes. _No_?" I chew my lip and close my eyes. Have I been thinking about this? Yes, yes I have...a lot, hence the DILF avoidance act of Christmas 2012.

"Bella, I love you, and trust me, seeing you happy is all I care about. But with my dad? Seriously? Don't get me wrong, I like you way better than any chick he's ever dated since Mom re-married and officially moved away, but it's just...a little...weird."

I roll my eyes. "No Kate, _not_ seriously, jeez, I'm a kid. Like he'd even look at me, anyway. But I had a dream last night..." I look away dreamily, inhaling through my teeth as my eyes glaze over while the previous night's tea dream filters in my mind's eye.

"That's just...wrong. _Ugh!_" Kate shudders. "Moving on, anyway, we need to get you laid, and quick. Garrett has this friend, James. He's nice and cute, and I hear he's packin'. I bet—"

"No. Tempting...but no. You're not fixing me up. I like my fantasies. Thanks for thinking of me, though."

"So, meeting Dad at the mall should be fun, right?"

"It sounds fucking fantastic," I deadpan, plastering on a cheesy grin. "Let's do this shit!"

…

Cascade Mall is far from the Mall of America in size, but I'm impressed with how many stores it actually houses.

Kate explained to me earlier that Edward is meeting us here because he needs to do some last minute Christmas shopping for his assistant and a few co-workers, and wants her input on certain things. I'm fine. I think. I mean, if I don't speak...or laugh...or giggle...or make a complete ass out of myself by ogling his crotch again. I should be fine. I think. I hope.

_I'm fucked._

After perusing a few stores, Edward calls Kate and says he's going to meet us near the West entrance. That's the one by the lingerie store, she tells me. With my luck, he'll want to go in there for something innocent like footy pajamas and I'll offer to try on a see-through, silk teddy.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. It's very unbecoming of a young lady," Kate admonishes.

"Shut up, Kate."

"What? Just sayin'."

"Oh, there he is." I nod toward the door and my jaw drops to the floor as I watch him saunter toward us. He looks...hot. _So fucking hot!_ No man past forty looks like that, I'm sure he must be immortal. I shake my head. He's wearing low slung faded jeans and a buttoned up grey shirt with its sleeves rolled up. Casual and sexy and yummy and—

"Snap out of it, Bella. You're drooling."

"Thanks." I close my mouth that is suddenly parched and lick my lips then whisper, "Call me Mommy."

Kate laughs and smacks my arm playfully. "Hey Daddy."

Edward smiles and hugs her to his side. "Hey girls. I'm so glad you're willing to help an old man out." He grins and winks at me and I can feel my cheeks get warm and breath get caught in my throat.

_Jesus_.

"Edward." I nod in his direction and internally fist pump that I was able to speak without word vomiting all over him.

"Alright ladies, so let's start with Carmen. I was thinking of getting her something like a large stand mixer or one of those wine caddy things. What do you think?" He looks at us expectantly, a grin spread across his gorgeous face.

"Isn't she your girlfriend, Daddy?" Kate questions, a slightly judgmental tone to her voice.

I keep my mouth shut, but I'm definitely taking notches out of my 'Edward Cullen's the perfect man' list. If he thinks buying his girlfriend appliances for Christmas is a good idea, I'm not sure I'd want to be _that _girl. Not that it would ever happen, but whatever.

Edward's laugh brings me out of my musings. "Carmen? God, no, Katie, she's my sixty-year-old assistant. She loves baking cookies for the entire staff, but she keeps complaining that her mixer's too small." His eyebrows raise into his hairline and he smirks side eyeing me. I look away and when my eyes go back to him, he's looking at Kate. "I'm not seeing anyone, sweetie. After Irina's less than stellar attitude toward you last summer, I decided that I need to take a step back and look at things differently." He squeezes Kate to his side. "I'm all yours for the next two weeks, except for those pesky hours where I have to be at work." He winks in my direction and my entire body lights up. I'm glad I'm wearing a sweater with the way my nipples respond to him.

Seeing them together and how much he clearly loves his daughter makes me all fuzzy inside, and that list actually gets a little longer.

"Thanks, Daddy." Kate pulls me along with them by threading her arm through mine.

The three of us walk around linked together like that until we get to the kitchen gadget store. This gets me all excited because I love to cook. As much as buying me kitchen accessories for Christmas sounds like a bad idea, being in this store reminds me that there are quite a few things in here I'd love to own.

"This one." I point to the large Kitchen Aid mixer. There are so many different colors, but this one is red and shiny and I want it. "This is beautiful."

Edward comes up beside me while Kate stays behind to look at some non-stick cookware. "This is perfect, Bella. Which color do you think I should get?"

I look at all of them, but the red one really is calling my name. "Red, definitely red." I smile up at him and he moves closer to me to inspect it.

"The red one is quite nice," he comments. He's so close to me I'm getting drunk off his scent and can't respond right away. I can feel my entire body perk up. My nipples are straining against my bra and my thighs are clenching. He has _no _idea what he's doing to me by just standing there and looking pretty.

Swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath, I finally find my voice. "Yes, it's my favorite. Lots of people may like the classic white or black or even brushed chrome, but the red one is distinctive. I love it."

"So you have one of these?" He finds my eyes with his question and I can't move.

"Ugh—" I shake my head. "No, but my mom has one. It's yellow."

"Oh, that's a nice mixer," Kate compliments as she joins us. "I found some oven mitts that would work better than the holey ones you have in the kitchen, Daddy. I'm bringing them home."

Edward starts laughing and I'm guessing I'm not privy to their inside joke. "Alright honey, I promise to get rid of the old ones."

Kate turns to me. "You'll thank me when we're taking the turkey out of the oven," she deadpans.

I laugh and shake my head. "Good to know, thanks." I'm more at ease now than I was before and it feels good.

An hour later, we've bought a mixer for Carmen, some tools for one of Edward's co-workers and a back massager for one of his friends. Apparently it's a gag gift. _Whatever_.

I'm just thankful that the awkwardness I felt last night has eased itself away and has been replaced by lingering touches and soft smiles. Oddly enough, I'm not even the one doing those things, Edward is. Maybe he's interested? Yeah, right, I doubt it. Maybe I suffered a head injury on my way here? _Who knows?_

We're now standing in front of the lingerie store and Edward says he needs to get pajamas for his mom. Just my luck, this is what I was afraid of.

"Grandma will love it," Kate says as she drags me in there. I don't protest much but I stick to the side of the store with the more modest things like pajamas, slippers and cotton...everything. I can't even glance across the store where the more risquéthings lay.

Unfortunately for me, Kate has different ideas. In spite of the fact that her father is right the fuck there, she giggles as she drags me to a rack filled with tiny silk and satin lacy bras and underwear.

I'm back to being a mute when Kate disappears into a dressing room and I'm stuck standing there looking at a red nighty that looks like it doesn't leave much to the imagination. My face is warm and probably as red as the thong and bra set Kate is currently trying on. I don't want to turn around because I know, I just _know_,he's looking at me. I can _feel _his eyes on me, burning me from the inside out.

"I don't want to know what my daughter took in there to try on, do I?" Edward enquires, sidling up beside me. I shake my head in the negative and gulp, unable to look at him as my eyes linger on the lacy thing in my hand. "I bet you'd look _really _good wearing that, Beautiful." Edward's voice is low; his warm breath fans my neck. I close my eyes as a shiver runs up my spine and my breath catches in my throat.

Now _that _was definitely a pass.

My tongue peeks out and wets my lips. He's so close—_so fucking close_—that I can feel the heat of his body beside me and I can practically taste him as his delicious scent surrounds me.

"Bella, look at me, please," he pleads, his voice rough, the words spoken each with a deliberate directive, and I can't help complying.

Looking up, my eyes meet his and what I see there leaves me a wet mess of a girl. His eyes are dark and hooded; you'd swear he wants to eat me for lunch with his stare alone.

He slowly brings his hand up to rest on my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw, and the moment his skin makes contact with mine, it feels like he's burning me; igniting something deep within my core. I may actually need to buy more underwear as my pussy seems to have a mind of her own and clenches, trying to quell the igniting flame I seem to have for this older but sexy as hell man.

"You feel this too, don't you?" he whispers, and I nod sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, needing to just... God I just _need_...something. His thumb presses against my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let my tongue wrap around the tip of it. "Fuck, Bella." He takes a step closer so we're barely an inch from each other, his nose grazing the side of mine. The tension between us flickers at an all-time high, and instead of saying anything, I lean forward and press a soft chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. I don't even care that I'm making a move. I don't care that he's twice my age. I don't fucking give a crap that he's my best friend's father. I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone.

"Bella, I think I'll get the—" Kate's voice cuts off and Edward and I stand there, mid—_whatever the fuck this is_—and stare at each other. Edward doesn't make a move to kiss me back and I think I may have just fucked this all up royally.

I take a deep breath and a big step back, turning toward her, I'm afraid of what I'll see, but I can't see her at all. I then realize, with a huge sigh of relief, that she's still in the dressing room. She hasn't seen us either.

"Yeah, definitely the red one," Kate continues from inside the dressing room.

Edward groans and I giggle. "That was...awkward." Looking up at him, he smirks and shakes his head. "Edward, I...yeah...I don't...I want—" I'm a blubbering idiot._ Fuck._

No, I'm more than that, I'm a blubbering idiot who just made a move on her bestie's much older, very hot father.

_Oh my fuck!_

_I'm an asshole._

He nods and smiles. "Relax, Beautiful. We can talk later, yeah?" He kisses my cheek softly and I close my eyes and breathe him in. He's probably going to let me down easy, I just know it. I'm a little crestfallen, but I'm a big girl. He's a natural flirt. I'm sure I simply misread the signs. _Right_? Right.

"Definitely later."

As we're standing there in front of a lingerie rack and Edward's holding on to some frilly pink polka dotted pajama set, Kate comes out of the dressing room with a few sets of bras and underwear in her hand. Now, that's not awkward _at all_. "Really, Kate?" I motion to her dad with my head and make a 'what the fuck' face.

She shrugs. "We're all adults here." I notice she won't look him in the eye though, so I figure there must be some part of her that's embarrassed.

"So do you think Mom will like this?" Edward asks while holding up the polka dotted nightmare. Kate and I giggle and shake our heads. "What? Mom loves this shit."

Kate takes it from him and we follow her back to the rack where Edward picked up the monstrosity. She puts the pink polka dots away and picks up a classier looking one with a nice black and white swirl pattern on it. "Here." She hands Edward the pajamas. "Trust me, Daddy, polka dots are for six year olds, not sixty year olds."

Once everyone's paid for their things we finally leave the store. I'm grateful to be out of there because the dressing rooms were calling my name, and I'm not sure I would have gone in there alone.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

It's Christmas Eve and I haven't heard a word from my parents. Didn't even receive an actual gift, just a cash deposit in my account. I have to admit I'm a little upset, and pissed, but there's not much I can do to change things. They're on a boat in the middle of the fucking ocean, and from what I understand, there's no reception. Whatever. I still hope they get really shittin' sick.

Okay, that's a lie. I'll just hang this over their heads when they have a fit about me dating an older man. Ya know, if that ever happens. Which, I don't think it will. But a girl can dream, right?

After coming home from the mall yesterday, Kate and I hid away in her room and giggled over the lingerie she bought. I didn't tell her about what happened with Edward. I don't think I ever could. I'm not even sure if it actually happened.

I may have dreamed it.

I didn't see him at all after that and I haven't seen him yet today either. I know he said we'd talk, but he'd have to be around for that. Oh, and we'd have to ditch Kate. I'm not sure I want to have any conversation with Edward that may or may not end with me riding his cock while Kate is in the same room. See,_ that_ would definitely be awkward.

Since all the big stuff happens tonight and tomorrow, Kate and I opt for an afternoon of doing our nails and generally goofing off. It feels good to do this, relax and have fun. When we're at school, there's not much time to just chill out. I have a part time job at the student union coffee shop and Kate works at a small consignment shop a few blocks from UDub. Add that to classes, exams and studying, we're usually just too busy to do _nothing_.

After lunch, Edward comes through the door carrying a bunch of large wrapped boxes. I hadn't realized he was out of the house, so his presence is certainly distracting.

"Hi, ladies." His smile is brilliant as he gingerly walks to the tree and arranges the gifts under it. Some of the presents we bought yesterday are gone. I figure he probably did his due diligence and delivered them this morning. He's now replacing them with other boxes as Kate and I look on. Kate's giddy about her gifts while I'm blatantly staring at his fine ass.

"So are you girls ready for dinner at Grandma's?" Edward claps his hands together excitedly.

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yeah Dad. I'm so excited right now, can't you see that?" She plasters on the fakest smile ever.

I chuckle. She's not excited. At all. Kate loves her grandparents, but her grandma can't cook for shit, which is why we're making Christmas dinner for everyone tomorrow. Tonight though, we're going over there to spend some time with them and Esme is making a small meal. Kate mentioned a casserole of some sort. Apparently, it's the only thing she makes that doesn't taste like feet.

"Come on, baby." He comes and sits on the sofa between Kate and I. "You haven't seen her in a while and you know it'll be fun. Your Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are gonna be there and so are Alice and Angela. Alice is even bringing a little boyfriend this year. Jason, Jackson, Jasper...something. Whatever. It'll be great."

Emmett is Edward's little brother. I've never met him, of course. He and his wife, Rose, live in Forks with their twin thirteen-year-old daughters, Alice and Angela.

"I know. I just don't think I can stomach Grandma's no-bake cheesecake this year, though." Kate makes a disgusted face and I can't help but giggle. Their banter is sweet and funny. It's nice to see Edward embrace the fact that Kate's an adult. This means he also thinks of me as an adult.

_Of course he does, moron, he wants into your panties._

_Or, at least, I want him in my panties._

_God, please let him want into my panties._

"After you and the twins were sick at Easter, she's not making it ever again. Or at least she promised. Besides, Rose made double-layered chocolate pecan brownies. You _love _those," Edward explains, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"That sounds good," I pipe in, my mouth watering at the image. I love brownies.

Edward turns his attention to me. "They're amazing, Bella." His crooked grin make my insides turn to jelly.

"Well, since we're leaving soon, I'm going to go take a shower," Kate announces as she stands up. I showered last night and got dressed earlier while she's been lounging around in her ratty T-shirt and holey track pants. "You two be nice, alright?" She points to Edward and me, grinning as she leaves the room.

"Wow." I giggle, sighing as I watch her leave.

And then I turn my head and finally notice how close Edward is to me. He's _right _there. Next to me. His thigh is like six inches from mine—close enough I can feel the heat on my own leg.

Edward moves to sit sideways on the couch facing me. "So yesterday." He grins and licks his lips. "I don't know what to say, Bella. I'm old enough to be your father, but you're incredibly beautiful and sweet and, to be perfectly honest, I'm having a hard time staying away from you."

_Wonder what else on him is hard?_

_Jesus, I need to get a grip._

_On him._

_Fuck._

"Then don't. I mean... You don't look like my dad. Shit, no that's...erm, weird. Look, I'm not... I don't date much. Guys my age...they don't... I am so..." I tuck my hair behind my ears and fidget with the hem of my shirt. This speech impediment he seems to impose on me needs to end soon because I sound like a stuttering idiot. I take a deep breath, let it out slowly and try again. "I'm really attracted to you too, Edward. You have _no _idea."

He smirks. "Oh Beautiful, I have some idea."

I take another deep breath to try and calm my racing heart. "Oh yeah?"

"The walls in this house are quite thin, we hear _everything._" He watches me closely for a moment before revealing, "You talk in your sleep, Bella."

_Crap_. _Shit. Fuck._

I'm thankful Kate wears earplugs to sleep since our dorm room is so noisy and she can't sleep with all the noise.

"Everything?" I gulp. He has me wondering about the other night...when he made making tea look like porn. And I had that little almost-wet dream.

_Shit, does he know about Jake?_

_Do men like that?_

_I mean, some men like girls that have toys, right?_

_I don't want to have to ditch, or worse yet, kill Jake, he's my best friend._

_Maybe Edward's peen could be my new Jake?_

_Wait, I haven't even used him here...yet. I decided to just ride the euphoria of the dream that night and let Jake rest._

"Relax, Bella. It wasn't that bad. I faintly heard you say my name a few times. Do you have a dog named Jake?"

"What?" My eyes grow wide and I look away from him. I think my life is over. He's going to kill me or I'm going to die of mortification. That happens, _right_?

His hand on mine brings me back from the pits of hell and I finally look at his gorgeous face. What I see there, though, isn't what I expected. He seems...worried?

"Bella, really, it wasn't anything offensive, I assure you. If anything, it was kinda hot. Hearing you...your voice, low with my name drawn out that way." He inhales through his teeth. Holy sex on a stick, Batman, now _that _is hot.

"Let's not discuss Jake." I giggle nervously and look away embarrassed. I can tell my cheeks are bright red by how warm my face feels. "You wanted to talk about yesterday. What...what exactly did you want to talk about?"

I'm having a really hard time concentrating as his fingers are playing with mine; his rough calluses reminding me that he's a hardworking man. I can't help but wonder what they'd feel like against more delicate parts of my body.

"You make me feel young. I like that...a lot." He smiles and when he does it's like it lights up the entire room. I smile too. "I don't know what it is, but the moment you walked into this house, I've felt like there is some weird magnetic force field between us. I've never felt this way before. Ever." He moves to face me and my breath gets caught in my throat as his fingers graze the side of my cheek. I want him to kiss me. "I want to see where this goes. Kate...last summer... She opened my eyes a lot. I was dating these women... They didn't mean much to me and they weren't very nice to Kate. I don't know why I was even with them." He chuckles and looks away momentarily. He's cute, but obviously embarrassed. "I'm not even sure why I'm saying all this to you." He chuckles. "I guess I want you to think about it. _Please_?"

I nod, searching for my words. That's a lot of information in a short amount of time. "I understand, Edward, but there's really nothing to think about. I'm an adult and I'm—" I take a deep breath and let it out slowly "—_really _attracted to you." The current state of my soaked panties is a testament to that very true fact. "We could...I could... Yeah, you should ask me out or...something."

"I don't suppose Christmas dinner with my parents works, huh?" he teases and then gently taps my chin with the tips of his fingers.

I giggle. "Not quite, but keep working on it, old man."

He places his hand over his heart in the cutest gesture. "Ouch, that hurts, Bella. How about this, if you're still... I mean, if we're still into this—whatever it is—after Christmas and all the hoopla, I'll take you out and we can go from there."

I nod. "That actually sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Kate comes down, breaking us from our little bubble. She looks great, and if she notices anything weird between her father and me, she doesn't comment on it. I'm grateful for that too because I'm not quite sure what to say to her, or even if I should say anything at all. For now, anyway.

Before long, we're in Edward's Volvo headed to his parents' house. I feel odd about the whole thing; I mean these people could potentially be my in-laws one day.

_Really? Reality check... You're getting a tad bit ahead of yourself, Bella._

_Ugh!_

Once there, Edward introduces me to everyone. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that he doesn't introduce me as Kate's roommate, but just as Bella—like they're all supposed to guess I'm Kate's friend and roommate.

I don't say anything about it, but when Kate corners me and asks what's going on, I just shrug and tell her nothing. I'm not lying. There really isn't anything going on. For now.

She doesn't question it any more than that, instead she smirks and nods. "Uh huh, I'm not blind, you know?"

I roll my eyes. "I know." She cocks an eyebrow. "If, and, or when there is something to tell you, I promise I will. You'll be the first to know."

She smiles. "Good. Just so you know, B, I'm not against this...whatever this thing you and Dad obviously have, but I do want to be in the know. Please."

"What do you mean _obviously_?"

"Bella, come on, I've seen my dad around women. He's suave and it's embarrassing, usually, but he's so... I don't know... He looks at you differently. It's not like he looks at my other friends, thank God... And you...you can't shake the attraction. If he weren't my dad, I'd be telling you to hit that, but it's a little gross. So yeah." She shrugs.

"Good to know. I think...it's mutual, Kate. I'd like to see if, you know, there's something there."

"You better." She grins and we're interrupted by her cousin Alice.

Alice is this tiny thing with short spiky, dark hair and bright blue eyes. She's very hyper, like a little bumble bee, as she buzzes around the room excitedly, dragging her boyfriend Jasper along for the ride. He seems to be enjoying himself though, and the two make a cute couple.

As opposed to her sister, Angela, who looks like the shyer of the two. She's about the same size as Alice, but wears her hair long and straight. They have subtly different facial features, but it's unmistakable that they're related. I keep looking from one to the other until Alice chimes in saying, "We're not identical."

I nod. "I know. Sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone does it. We really do look alike. Luckily, we're both cute," she gushes and giggles at her obvious joke.

Angela joins us and we discuss my major as well as Kate's. The girls are very entertaining and it makes me miss being a kid. You don't have to worry about too many things at that age.

Dinner goes by quickly and I have to agree with Kate, her grandma cannot cook for shit. Seriously, someone should ban her from the kitchen. I'm thankful we're making Christmas dinner tomorrow. I'm also thankful for Rose's brownies, those things are fucking amazing.

Actually, she's pretty amazing too. Rose is such a nice woman. She's not too much older than me, since she had the girls when she and Emmett were barely out of high school.

The age thing that kept nagging at me slowly dissipates as I look at the group of people around me. Sure, Edward is old enough to be my father, but he doesn't show it and certainly doesn't act like it. His parents are wonderful. His mother is a real sweetheart and his father is a flirt. I now know how Edward got to be the way he is with the ladies, and it doesn't surprise me one bit that Emmett would have gotten someone pregnant when he was still a teenager.

I watch everyone's dynamic carefully and come to the conclusion that there's absolutely zero weirdness here. If they think I'm _with _Edward, they don't care. I shouldn't either. This is a good test for things to come, I suppose.

And by God, do I want certain things to _come_.

Edward keeps taunting me with subtle looks. It's obvious, now that I stand back and actually notice it. There was no way for Kate not to have seen it and if she saw it, I guess everyone else must as well.

It takes everything in me not to touch him during dinner, but the fact that there are other people around the table may make things awkward. At one point, I contemplate dropping my fork under the table and fondling him, but, again, that may make things _awkward_. Especially since he said we would revisit this _after_ Christmas.

Any and all pervy thoughts are put aside once we're in the living room and Esme and Carlisle start handing out gifts. Since Emmett, Rose and the girls aren't coming over tomorrow, as they're going to Rose's parent's house, they get their gifts tonight and hand out the gifts they bought everyone. I don't expect anything, but am surprised when a small box is placed on my lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Edward called a few days ago and warned us we'd have an extra guest. Don't worry about it," Rose states, smiling as she opens her own gift.

"Come on, Bella, it's no big deal," Kate edges. She knows how these things make me uncomfortable, but I do as I'm told and tear open the package.

Inside is a lovely pair of black leather gloves. Very practical for someone who walks everywhere around campus. Smiling, I thank Rose and Emmett who wave me off and tell me it's nothing.

Except to me it's something, because their generosity and acceptance toward me is more than I could have possibly imagined.

And right now, as I look around this room—at this happy, loving, giving family—I am very thankful to Kate for giving me a home for the holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Christmas morning brings with it a cacophony of excitement. I should be sad that, _again_, my flighty, bonehead parents haven't called, but I'm really not missing them as much as I thought. I'm actually pretty happy.

Last night when we came home, I felt like things were finally looking up. Sure, my own family wasn't there, but I found a connection with some of the most caring people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I decided then and there that I would spend my remaining holiday living for myself without worrying about what other people thought.

I've spent the last twenty years in my parents' shadow, and they clearly aren't the ones here for me now, making sure I have a wonderful Christmas.

This realization puts a smile on my face as I stretch out of bed and get ready for the fun-filled day ahead. Kate and I have a lot of cooking to do, but I am really looking forward to it. In spite of my age and apparent lack of a doting motherly figure, I can cook a mean bird.

Edward had winked at me and bid me a good night last night before dropping a kiss to Kate's temple and climbing up to his room. I'm hoping that tonight, I get to feel his lips against mine. There has to be mistletoe somewhere in this house and dammit, it will get used. I only have this one wish that I'm hoping Santa can grant me this year.

Now that I know he's into me, like actually into _me_, I'm willing to put myself out there without any doubts clouding my judgment.

"Morning, Mommy dearest," Kate greets me as I walk into the kitchen. She's standing by the coffee maker with a mug in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Morning, Sugarplum." I give her a sweet smile then steal the mug and spoon out of her hands and proceed to pour myself some coffee.

She takes out a second mug from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, pouring herself some coffee before saying, "So, I guess we need to cook the turkey, huh?"

"And make pie."

"And stuffing."

"And gravy."

"And peel potatoes."

"And fix salad."

"And bake cookies."

"And boil vegetables."

"Do you think we'll get through it all today?" Kate finally asks, sipping her coffee slowly, her back leaning against the kitchen counter beside me. She can cook, but I'm a little more experienced at it than she is, or so she says.

"We can do this," I reply optimistically. "Beside, after having your grandma's cooking, anything we make will be a hell of a lot better."

She giggles. "I know, right?"

"That was really fucking bad." I give her a wide eyes serious expression, making her giggle even louder.

"Good morning, girls." Edward shows up in the kitchen doorway looking like sex in a bathrobe. Seriously, all he's wearing is a damn dark blue bathrobe and he smells like fresh soap. His hair's all messy and damp. _Ho ho holy fuck me!_

I can't help but imagine him standing under the spray as the water cascades down his glistening body while he soaps up his fine, thick man meat. _Jesus! _That must be quite the sight.

_Rawrr_.

"Good morning, Daddy." Kate pours him a cup of coffee and hands it to him.

"Good morning, _Mr. Cullen_." I nod and give him a mischievously sweet smile. "Sleep well?"

He groans. The noise goes straight to my baby maker, making it twitch in appreciation. "Very." Edward and I stare at each other for several minutes before Kate clears her throat.

"Well, as much fun as it is to watch you two...do...this." Kate motions between Edward and I. "_We_ have a dinner to cook." She raises an eyebrow in my direction and I roll my eyes. "And _you _have to go get dressed." She gives Edward a pointed look and he chuckles.

"All right, sweetheart, I'll be right down to help you." He turns to me. "I'm great with a potato peeler."

I laugh and watch him leave the room, wishing that robe would disappear. Or that I had x-ray vision.

"It's nice to see him so...lighthearted," Kate comments, bumping my hip with hers as she finishes her coffee and puts her empty mug in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, well, when life gives you lemons—"

"You fuck your best friend's dad?"

"Basically."

"To each their own. I'll stick with Garrett if you don't mind. I mean your dad's great and all but—"

"Don't finish that sentence."

Kate shrugs. "What goes around comes around."

I take the turkey out of the refrigerator and we get to work as we kid around. "Ew."

"You're the one with the lady boner for my father."

"And you're the one who insisted I spend two weeks here with said fuck-hot father."

She smiles. "I have a feeling it wouldn't have mattered."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella, do you believe in soulmates?" I snort in response. "Hey, don't knock it and hear me out."

I roll my eyes. "All right."

"You're a great girl, and I've seen you date. A lot." I want to cut her off and say that, no, it's not that bad, but she holds a hand up stopping me. "And my dad's a great guy. He just always seems to choose women that can't appreciate what he has to offer besides his charming personality and decent bank account. You both have horrible taste in the opposite sex—no offence—so, I think, there is a definite possibility that this is all meant to be. Maybe you two kept missing each other whenever Dad came around just so that you could meet now? Perhaps it's kismet?"

"Wow, you're really okay with your father and I having a...a relationship?" I have to admit, I am a bit surprised by her declaration, but I value Kate's opinion. So, no matter how much I want into Edward's boxers—which reminds me, I hope he wears those and not tighty-whities—I would take a step back from whatever attraction I have toward Edward if she weren't okay with any of it.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie B, it is kinda strange..." She chews her bottom lip and looks away. Choosing her words carefully, she adds, "I mean, it's a little uncomfortable for me. He is my _dad _and you're my best friend, you know?" She blows out a breath. "But I'm also not blind and stupid, and can see there is something special going on, so yeah, I'll be okay with it." She sighs and gives me a small smile. "In fact, tomorrow night I'm going to visit one of my high school friends and you, Missy, are staying right here."

I grin, relieved to see her back to her happy, carefree demeanor, and turn on the oven to preheat it. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, _Momma_." She smiles cheekily. "It fucking creeps me out to see my dad with a boner." She shudders. "So, fix it!" I snort and shove an onion inside the turkey's backside while Kate sprinkles salt and pepper over the bird. "I'm serious, Bella, that shit's _creepy._ I wasn't kidding when I said he's never looked at _any_ woman the way he looks at you. Kinda like you're something to devour."

I laugh. "Yeah, I noticed that look after we talked last night. I'll take that as a positive sign, then?" I put the cover over the turkey and use the new oven mitts to shove the large pan inside the oven.

"It's definitely positive." Kate grins and wraps an arm around my shoulder. Leaning her head on my shoulder, she adds, "I love you, B."

I lean my head on top of hers and sigh. "I love you too, dear." We both giggle. "I guess we should start with pie now?"

"I'll get the flour."

…

We spend the morning and early afternoon cooking and cleaning up after ourselves. Edward helps a lot with the prep work and the three of us actually get it all done while talking about anything and everything.

Kate is anxious about Christmas and bugs her father about her presents like she was still a little kid. It's all in good fun and we end up all laughing together. There is so much love in this house and I get a true sense of family from these two, and from what I understand Kate has always been her daddy's girl, even before her parents were divorced.

Kate explains that even though her mother, Vicky, lives at the other end of the country, it doesn't even faze her anymore. She's told me a million times how her mother and father were unhappily married. How her mother had always thought of her as sort of a hindrance on her social life more than anything else. Kate has said in the past that Vicky was never meant to be a mother, and the divorce had been a blessing. Edward and Vicky did remain friends in order to give Kate a relatively normal upbringing, and while Kate always lived with her father, she visited her mother often.

By the time Kate graduated high school, her mother had remarried a semi-professional baseball player and the two had moved to Florida. This is also about the same time Edward started to date quite a bit. Since Vicky wasn't around to chastise him about his parenting skills and the women he brought home, he took full advantage of it, much to Kate's dismay.

I'd asked Kate about her other set of grandparents, but she informed me they'd passed away in a car accident years ago, so these people I met last night and again today are her only paternal family. This serves as another reminder that the grass is definitely not always greener on the other side.

I feel bad for Kate, and now I miss my parents that much more. There is a slight pain in my chest and lump in my throat at the fact that they aren't around. She didn't have a chance to grow up with parental figures that loved each other, while I keep bitching and complaining that mine are way too touchy-feely when I'm around. I guess there is a fine line between the two extremes.

I don't end up missing them for very long though because my cell phone chirps with their ring tone, and my eyes prickle with excited tears as I run into the living room to answer it.

Mom's voice greets me, and to my surprise she sounds sad. She says softly that she's sorry for leaving me alone over the holidays. She and Dad are going to do their best to make it home earlier in order to spend some time with me before school starts up.

After she's told me through her sniffles, she loves me a dozen times; she promises they'll _never _do this again. She then hands the phone to my father who gruffly admits that they were being selfish. I hum and ah and nod to myself as I listen to them, but I can't help the silly smile on my lips at finding out they actually _do _want to be with me for Christmas. I feel warm and fuzzy, and more importantly, like my parents give a shit about their grown daughter.

I see them a lot and we're fairly close, but Christmas time isn't to be taken for granted. Mom even admits they should have invited me along. That thought hits me on a deeper level, since I know that if I would have gone with them, I wouldn't have gotten to know this much about Kate and her family—more precisely, her father.

When I hang up with them and go back to the kitchen, I'm greeted with pleasant smiles and lots of questions.

"So, they'll be back just after the New Year instead of the seventh like they were supposed to. They would have come back beforehand, but the boat won't dock the islands again until New Year's Eve. Once they're off, they'll take the earliest flight inland. Honestly, I'm stunned." I grin a teary smile and wipe away errant tears that have spilled down my cheeks. "I really...miss them," I stutter out emotionally.

"Aww, I know sweetie, but at least you have us." Kate takes my hand and pulls me into her embrace, giving me a hug. I love her, I swear, I'll be the best stepmother she could have ever asked for.

Edward clears his throat and smiles. "You're always welcome here, Bella. No matter what." I nod in his direction and he winks. I melt a little more, and once again thank my lucky stars for Kate and her incredible family.

…

"It smells amazing in here," Esme compliments as she hands me her coat. I have to agree, the turkey is perfect and so are the other dishes and desserts. Everything smells wonderful and my stomach is practically gnawing its way out of my belly in search for food. There are only five of us here for dinner, yet we made enough food for an army.

"Grandma, you know you're bringing back some of the leftovers, right?" Kate informs her grandmother.

Carlisle's entire face lights up. "Oh thank goodness," he replies, looking from his wife to his granddaughter. Their exchange is comical, to say the least.

I feel a hand on my lower back, its warmth spreading down to my toes and back up my spine. I know it's Edward. Not only can I smell his cologne, which always makes me deliciously dizzy with lust, but when he takes Esme's jacket from my hand, his fingers graze mine and I can't help the low whimper that escaped my lips. When our eyes meet, he winks and smirks knowingly. Thank goodness for the hubbub going on around us, 'cause it's keeping me from mauling him right here in the front hall.

_Calm down._

_Tomorrow will come around in a flash._

_I wish I could come...around...now..._

_Ugh._

Calming myself, I take a deep breath and follow everyone into the living room. We talk a little bit, but it's all about gifts now as Kate can't seem to contain herself. Her giddy excitement puts a smile on my face and when my eyes meet Edward's, the corner of his eyes are crinkling as he smiles lovingly at his daughter's enthusiasm for this holiday.

Esme and Carlisle hand out their gifts, and again, I expect nothing, but when Esme places a small box on my lap I thank her wholeheartedly. With pinked cheeks and my heart feeling like it's going to swell right out of my chest, I open the box to reveal an elegant blue sweater. Esme may not be able to cook, but she's got pretty great taste in clothes.

"I hope you like it, dear," she comments when I look up.

"I love it, thank you so much."

Kate winks at me and I'm a hundred percent certain she had something to do with this as well. I don't know how I'll ever repay her for everything she's given me this Christmas.

I watch everyone else open a few gifts, and then Edward places another package in front of me. I frown and shake my head. The box is huge, this isn't a sweater.

"Come on, Bella. It's no big deal," he urges as he sits on the ground between Kate and I.

Thing is... I know exactly what's in the box. I remember distinctly helping Kate wrap one like this for his assistant. The wrapping paper's different, but the box is the same shape and size.

"Edward, you can't—"

"I can and I did. Now go on, open it." He mock pouts, his bottom lip jutting out and I have to quell the urge to bite it and kiss him silly.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but it's really too much."

I notice Esme and Carlisle are quiet as they watch our exchange, and I feel my face flame red under their scrutiny.

Unwrapping the box, I can't help the giggle that escapes when I see he actually did buy me the stand mixer, as I'd guessed. It's red and shiny and pretty, and way too much, but I accept it gratefully. I hug him, then softly kiss his cheek thanking him as my lips hover over his stubbly face. He shivers but doesn't hesitate to respond, wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight then whispering, "You're welcome." His breath fans over the skin below my ear and his lips graze my earlobe lightly when he speaks sending a tingly shiver of excitement all over my body.

_Good lord, this man, I swear..._

Edward has a big heart and he saw how much I loved this thing when I saw it at the store. This is seriously earning him big, huge points. So much so, that I've lost count.

I'm not going to use this mixer right away, but next year when I live off campus in my own place, it will definitely come in handy. I guess my previous thoughts on what to get your girlfriend for Christmas clearly don't make any sense. I guess it shows how much growing up I still need to do.

_Girlfriend? Really, Bella?_

_I need to stop these relationship thoughts._

_Yeah, you fucking do. At least until you get a chance to talk to him._

"Thank you, Daddy," Kate screeches excitedly as she opens the box to her new MacBook Pro. She'd wanted one for the longest time, and I smile as I watch her hug and kiss her father in almost the same manner as I've just done. Only, I'm sure she doesn't have the urge to mount him and ride the fuck out of his cock like I do. That would be seriously gross. _Ugh!_

After all the presents are open and the paper picked up, Kate and I make our way to the kitchen and set out the dishes and plates on the dining room table.

It doesn't take us very long to prepare everything, and when I take the turkey out of the roasting pan and set it on a large plate, Edward helps me by bringing it into the dining room, setting it in the center of the table.

Edward takes a seat at one end of the table while Carlisle sits at the other end. Kate and Esme sit on one side while I sit on the other, in the spot closest to Edward.

"Kate and Bella, the two of you did a magnificent job at making this meal absolutely spectacular," Esme compliments as Edward cuts the turkey. I have to admit it does smell delicious.

We both thank her and giggle when Edward gruffly adds, "I helped."

The meal goes off without a hitch and soon we find ourselves with full bellies, sitting in the living room all snuggled together, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The day after Christmas turns out to be way more exciting than I could have ever predicted, because Esme insists on bringing Kate and I shopping with her for the day.

So instead of sleeping 'til noon and lounging around in my PJ's all day, Kate wakes me up at the asscrack of dawn to remind me that I can potentially use the money my parents gave me for Christmas and double the merchandise I buy. It's like Christmas Sale poker: buy one sweater, get one free.

I sort of really like her backward logic and soon we're headed off to Seattle for a day full of nothing but running around looking for a better deal.

The morning and afternoon go by quickly and we have a blast, but I want to see Edward. Badly. Probably more than I want to see any old sweater. Kate had promised me some time alone with him, and I've been really looking forward to it. I don't want to bring it up though, in fear that she may have cancelled her plans with her friend. I'm not sure my heart could handle it.

I'd hoped for some mistletoe action on Christmas evening but none was found, and before I knew it Esme and Carlisle had left and Edward was off to bed. Instead of acting like a petulant child, I cradled my Christmas gifts and smiled to myself, hoping that the wait would be worth it.

When we get home shortly after dinner, Kate gets a call from her friend inviting her for drinks. She eyes me carefully, and I don't hesitate in telling her she should definitely go.

Edward's not home, and Kate reminds me that he's gone somewhere with Carlisle.

She invites me to tag along with her anyway, but I opt out with a genuine smile. Even if Edward's not here, I honestly think some alone time might be nice. I'm beat from all the running around and anticipation of some possible _Edward fun time_, so I decide that a nap is in my foreseeable future.

I wave off Kate and stand by the door for a few minutes, watching her drive off into the night. I'm alone in the house and a hot bath and my bed are calling my name.

Just as I'm about to climb the steps, the front door opens and Edward yells, "Anybody here?"

I hear rustling as he's taking off his jacket and shoes, and do a one-eighty, my body reacting of its own accord, needing to be closer to him.

Walking around the corner, my eyes immediately find his. I can't help the grin tugging at my lips and my heart beating wildly from the determination evident in his expression when he sees me.

I'm here; he's here. _Finally_.

_Let's get it on..._

He takes a step toward me as I do the same and once we're toe-to-toe, it's like time stops. No spoken words are needed, the look in his eyes—reverent and honest—takes my breath away and says everything it needs to.

"Bella," he sighs, his voice barely a whisper just as his lips descend on mine—soft, but firm—I know there'll never be another man that even comes close to him.

_Edward Cullen is a God._ No seriously, I've never been kissed this way in my short barely-twenty years.

I fist the front of his shirt and suck his bottom lip into my mouth while his arms wrap me up in a tight grip, anchoring me; my body pressed impossibly close to his as his warmth seeps through my thin blouse. His tongue sweeps against my top lip and I open my mouth to him, letting my tongue play with his.

It's a soft, yet needy and all-consuming kiss I get lost in, until my head feels fuzzy from panting and my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest.

I feel entirely surrounded by him. His smell that's been driving me crazy with lust for the past few days now... It's everywhere. His hands that are precariously placed on my lower back; with fingers grazing the spot under my shirt but over my belt. The prickle from his five o'clock shadow that leaves my lips and the skin on my chin a little raw, but it's a good feeling since I'll know it happened and I was here with him doing this.

I'm floating on a cloud, high on Edward's kisses and I never want it to end. But all too soon it does, and I'm unable to let go, so I don't. Instead of pulling away from him, I go after it and kiss his jaw and let my hands wander up his defined chest to his shoulders and thread my fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck.

I hum in contentment as his hands move up my back—one over my shirt, the other one under it. The warmth of his hand over my skin and the gentle pressure sends me spinning in a whirlwind of lust and desire. My panties are ruined, I'm sure of it and I don't fucking care.

Edward's mouth is once again on mine and whatever softness we had earlier is gone and we're now all tongue and teeth, practically gnawing at each other. I love it. He needs this as much as I do and fuck if I'm going to pass this up.

His fingers find the clasp of my bra and he doesn't hesitate to pull it apart. The fabric loosens from my chest, its movement pulling me out of my haze, only to intensify it tenfold.

I pull myself from him and take a step back as he looks at me with a pained expression on his face, his breathing choppy. "I'm...shit, I'm sorry, I got carried away, Bella..." His voice is strained as he pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes trained on mine.

I grin lazily, my breathing heavy and my eyes slightly dazed as I whip off my shirt. My bra goes flying with it and I stand there before him exposed and vulnerable._ Is this what he wants? _Fuck, I may have screwed up, but his eyes...they tell another story as they linger on my tits for a moment too long before his left hand firmly grips my hip, pulling me to him and his right hand cups my breast, kneading it gently.

He grunts and his lips find my throat and then my mouth, and before I know what he's doing, I'm being hoisted up in his arms. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he walks us into the kitchen.

The granite countertop is cool under my jean clad butt, but his lips feel magical on my tits as he sucks each one in his warm mouth and lavishes them with his tongue.

"Christ that feels good." I throw my head back and cradle his hips between my thighs, feeling _all _of him against me. I'm a wet mess and his firmness feels amazing where I'm desperate for him to touch.

Shriveled up or not, Edward is packing something thick and hard. The thought makes me writhe and jerk against him as my fingers thread through his hair and hold his face against my chest. It all feels incredibly amazing. I can't remember having someone spend this much time on the girls, but I'm fucking grateful for it. "Ung."

Finding the friction I need through the hem of my jeans that's pressed up into me just right by Edward's straining erection, I shamelessly dry hump him like a sixteen-year-old virgin and pray he never stops touching me.

He moans and grunts as his mouth finds purchase on my exposed skin. He marks my throat and neck, something that's juvenile, but I want him to mark me like that, it's fucking hot as hell. What we're doing in lieu of actual sex is childish too—who knew forty-year-olds still dry humped—so I don't find it in me to care that we're acting like a couple of teenagers.

I moan and curse and kiss him and rub myself against him. Rough and hard; it's all indescribable—beyond anything I've felt before as my climax shifts and spreads right there at the edge of my grasp. I can feel it pulse throughout my entire body, and when Edward cups my sex over my jeans, and his thumb presses right on my clit, I fall apart, pinching my eyes shut and clinging to him. My mouth once again finding his as my cries echo inside the large kitchen.

I'm a little embarrassed and press my forehead to his shoulder, breathing deeply as my body comes down from its bliss. He holds me close and kisses my neck. We don't speak. There aren't any words. He just knows how to touch me and this is something I'm not used to. The boys I've been with in the past usually finished before I did, and I'd end up using Jake after they left, because frankly, I don't think they gave a shit.

"I'm sorry," I pant.

"What are you sorry for, Beautiful?"

"I...I threw myself at you...like a damn pussy cat in heat." I shake my head against his shoulder, embarrassment still washing over me along with the telltale burn of my blush.

He pulls away and takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him. "Don't _ever _apologize for wanting to be close to me." He grins; lopsided and sexy. "In fact, anytime you feel like stripping and throwing yourself at me, please go ahead and do so."

His words leave me breathless and all I can do is pull him to me and kiss his lips softly. "Thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go shower." He looks like sex incarnate as he says this—his eyes are still sexy and hooded and his hair resembles a haystack; like it's been through hell and back.

I frown at his words and look down at his crotch where he's still hard as a rock and straining. And again, I can't help the mental image of watching a soaped up Edward stroking himself in the shower.

_Jesus_.

Giggling, I worry my bottom lip momentarily, then throwing caution to the wind, I ask, "Need help with that...um—?" I nod in the direction of his bulge.

Edward lets out a long breath and pulls me close to him. With my face in his chest, I breathe him in and close my eyes.

"Bella, as much as there's nothing I'd like more than to see you spread out on my bed with my cock buried deep inside you, I think I at least need to take you out on one date first." He kisses the top of my head.

I groan. His words are dirty and sweet. I love it. "And when would this be?"

"Eager?" He chuckles.

I shrug. "Maybe." I make it a point to twist my hips and rub up against his straining erection.

He groans. "Bella." His voice rough. I giggle just as he pulls back and drops a kiss to my forehead. "Don't go anywhere."

I nod and watch as he drops his chin to his chest and seems to be saying a prayer to my tits before he disappears up the stairs.

Good to know boobs seem to have an effect on men at any age.

…

Twenty-five minutes later, Edward comes downstairs wearing plaid flannel pants and a white V-neck T-shirt that seems to hug his chest just right. His hair is wet and all over the place. My fingers itch to play with it.

I've also been to my room where I took the liberty to change into sleep shorts, a comfy sweater and pull my hair up.

There are some _How I Met Your Mother_ reruns on CBS and Edward settles himself next to me on the couch to watch them. He pulls my feet into his lap and we laugh at Barney's antics. It's easy and comfortable and I realize that the age gap is really a non-issue in the grand scheme of things.

Or at least for now it really doesn't seem to be. I'm not sure how my parents will react to their only daughter having a relationship with a man more than twice her age.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Edward asks as he stands and stretches. His shirt rides up and my pervy brain goes straight to the gutter as I watch the auburn hair on his abdomen appear as his shirt rises past his belly button. _Sigh. _God, I fucking love a man's Happy Trail.

I nod with a distracted smile on my face as I make eye contact with him, and he raises an eyebrow knowingly. "Juice, please."

When he comes back, we cuddle on the couch together with my back against his chest and our legs tangled over the cushions.

I must fall asleep at some point, because when I wake up, Edward's arms are around me and he's snoring lightly. The lights are all turned off and the television volume is lowered. Kate must have come home.

I wonder briefly what she must have thought finding us this way, but then I remember how she'd suggested it in the first place.

I snuggle back into Edward's embrace and close my eyes breathing him in and letting his warmth wash over me.

…

"Bella, baby, wake up."

Arms hugging me tight. Warm breath tickling the side of my neck. Lips pressing delicious kisses on my shoulder. "A girl could get used to waking up to this every morning," I say sighing, and Edward chuckles.

I stretch and groan as Edward shifts against my back. "I need to get up and go to work, Beautiful. It's early. Go to bed."

"Shit, we slept here all night?" I stumble and shift away from him so he can stand.

"It is only five fifteen and I could go back to bed for an hour or so, but if I go in early, I should be able to come home early," he explains, extending his hand and helping me up.

"Oh, that sounds great." I smile up at him as he pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. I breathe him and sigh. I want to bathe in his scent, I swear that stuff's addicting.

"Yeah, I'd like to take you to dinner and maybe a movie or something."

"Are you actually asking me out, Mr. Cullen?" I ask teasingly.

He pulls back and looks me in the eye. "I guess I am, Ms. Swan."

"You just want in my panties, don't you?" I smirk.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Bella, I'm kind of a boob man." He gropes one of my boobs running his thumb over my nipple, which immediately responds to his touch. He sighs and closes his eyes. "Yup, perfect."

I roll my eyes and playfully smack his hand away softly. "All right, the earlier you leave; the earlier you can come back to me." I kiss his cheek and thread my fingers with his, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He nods. "Go to bed. I have a feeling my daughter's going to grill you for information today and you need to be well rested for that kind of inquiry." He winks and smirks.

"Okay, loverboy. I'll see you tonight." I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly drag my lips along his jawline, then drop a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling away from him and heading upstairs.

I can feel his eyes following me so I wiggle my ass and ascend the stairs to his hearty laughter.

The sound goes straight to my heart and I know I'm never going to want to stop hearing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading... some of you are even taking this trip for the second time... That makes me sooo giddy! :)**

8.

"So you kissed?" Kate asks, but it really comes out more as a statement than a question.

I nod.

"And you didn't sleep together?"

I shake my head in the negative. "We didn't have sex," I correct.

She rolls her eyes. "And he's taking you to dinner?"

I nod once more.

"Can I call you Mommy _now_?" Kate grins while I glare at her.

"No. And please refrain from asking me that ever again." I cringe, scrunching up my nose and shaking my head.

We're having lunch at a little restaurant downtown, and I've had to withhold myself from smacking her several times.

"What? This is fun. You're finally dating someone I like, Bella." She tilts her head sympathetically, and adds, "And as a bonus, Dad's also dating someone I like, and I know will treat me good. This is all _so _cool," she gushes. "Again, I admit it is a bit weird, but I've thought a lot about it, and if you are both happy, that is all that really matters and I will do my best to accept it, and be supportive."

Her honesty and enthusiasm makes me smile and I let my guard down a little. "Fine. I get it. But I won't be talking to you about the stuff I do when I fool around with your dad. It's just wrong...on so many fucking levels." I laugh. "Besides, when's the last time I shared any details of my sex life with you?" I raise an eyebrow, giving her a pointed look.

Kate shrugs. "I know. You like to keep your cocks to yourself. Man, you're such a buzzkill sometimes." She looks away, disappointed. "Although, not that I'd really want to know about the performance of my father's peen, anyway." Then she grins, giggling. "Holy shit! Garrett's going to have a field day with you when we get back."

I huff and roll my eyes. "Why's that?"

"Oh come on Bella, you're dating _my father_. I like the idea now because I've had a few days to think it through and accept it. Shit, anyone who doesn't know he's my father won't really care, but you have to admit it's...weird. He's definitely not the normal boyfriend for a college student."

I nod. "Yeah, true enough, but if it's meant to be—"

"Then it shall be." She finishes my thought and we both grin knowingly. I am so happy to know I have Kate's support.

The afternoon passes by quickly and before I know it, we're at Kate's house and she's doing my nails. She's going out with some of her high school friends, once again, and I feel bad about not going with her, but she assures me it's no big deal. Grasping the bull by the horns, as she says, takes sacrifices.

I'm pretty sure she just called her father a horny bull, but I don't question her reasoning.

"Just, you know, if you're going to give me brothers and sisters, make sure they're cute," she states out of the blue as she finishes up the last coat of polish on my thumb.

"Kate." I use my warning tone. It doesn't work.

She shrugs. "Hey, I'm just sayin', in case your pill fails, or whatever."

"Shut up."

Our banter is airy and fun. This is us. And it's wonderful. Although, I can't believe she's pimping me out to get her father laid...and to procreate. _Jesus._

That's just wrong. No babies.

But, the fucking would be oh so right...

"All right. I'm done. I'll leave you two alone," she concedes, packing up her makeup bag.

"Good, Cinderella, 'cause if you keep it up, you're not going to the ball," I warn.

"Pfft, I've got some mice at my beck and call, _woman_. And maybe even a well-hung stallion or two." She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows and waves me off. "Now go get 'em, tiger."

"Grrr."

…

Edward and I follow the maître d' to our table and he gives us menus saying our waiter will be here shortly.

"This is nice." I look around the restaurant. I have to admit it's a little formal, but Edward looks like sex incarnate in his chinos and light blue, long-sleeve, button-up shirt, so it's all good.

_Fuck me, he looks good._

He grins that sexy little grin that makes my panties disintegrate, and pulls my chair out. "Don't let this place intimidate you; they make the best cheese fries."

I hope he's not serious. I like cheese fries and all, but not tonight and not in this place.

I make a face. "Yeah, not tonight, but thanks."

"I'm kidding, Bella. I know the owner." He chuckles and takes a seat across from me. "They actually make really good pasta. Everything is fresh and tastes like what I assume a home cooked meal should taste like."

I shudder visibly and shake my head. "Man, I don't know how you and Emmett survived."

"Take-out and Dad's not a bad cook." He shakes his head. "He's not great, but he's better than Mom." Edward chuckles and I nod. "I swear, I've seen Mom burn water."

"Wow. That's...tragic," I deadpan.

"It is," he agrees.

Looking around, it dawns on me that there are so many things about Edward that I truly don't know. "So, how do you know the owner?"

"I do his taxes." It takes a moment for his answer to register with me. "I'm an accountant, Bella." I nod in understanding and he continues, "I work for a large firm in Seattle, but my office is based here in Burlington. It's boring and tedious, but it's something I love and I've been doing it for—" he chuckles and shakes his head "—longer than you've been alive."

I feign affront. "Seriously? You had to go there?"

He shrugs, dropping his chin to his chest he takes a deep breath, and then looks up. "It doesn't bother me, Bella. Yes, it is sort of the elephant in the room, but I honestly...don't think about it much." He clears his throat. "I know it's there, but it's not like we can do anything about it, so if we want to try this, then we need to accept it and see each other for who they really are and not the number attached to them."

I frown and look at the menu as I think about what he's said for a moment. "Yes, I want to try this, and I agree with what you said, because I don't see it either." I look up at him, hesitating for a second. "I mean, when Kate's around, sure it's a bit more obvious, but when it's just you and me, it's like you're just _you, _you know?" I shrug. It's hard to explain, really.

"And you're just _you_. Now, what are we having to eat, Beautiful?" He smiles and picks up his menu.

The mood around us shifts and lightens with that one simple smile.

I end up ordering their lasagna with meat sauce and Edward orders some fettuccine dish that sounds incredibly delicious.

Since I can't drink—legally, that is—I end up ordering a Coke, and am rather surprised when Edward orders the same.

"You can order wine or whatever, don't hold back because of me," I tell him.

He shakes his head and looks away. "Actually, err, I don't...yeah, I don't drink very much."

"Really? Why not? I mean, not that I want to see you piss drunk or anything, but there's nothing wrong with a little alcohol."

"I'm surprised Kate never said anything." He sighs heavily and sits up straight. I have a feeling this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "My grandfather—Mom's father—he was a pretty mean drunk, so we grew up with that kind of mindset in the house. Em and I experimented, of course, but neither of us are big drinkers. This is really a non-issue, Bella."

I nod, absorbing this interesting tale. "Oh, that does make sense, actually." Kate had never elaborated, but every party we've attended she's always been DD. Come to think of it, I can't remember ever seeing her drink, at all. "Kate's usually DD. She's great at bringing our drunk asses home safely." I blush at my admittance.

"She's always been a pretty responsible girl. When she was twelve, I used to joke that she was twelve going on sixteen. Once she hit sixteen and a rebellious streak, I wished she was twelve again," he jokes, and shakes his head, laughing.

The waitress brings us our meals and as expected, everything tastes amazing. I'll probably end up with bad breath later, but since the plan is for us to go to the movies after dinner, I'm not concerned about my breath. Besides, I have a feeling it won't matter to Edward since he's currently chowing down on some fresh garlic bread of his own.

I'm starting to see the positives of dating a man whose, well, a man. He's all grown up and sure of himself. He knows what he wants and he's not into faking anything to please me. It's refreshing and I think I'm falling for him more than I probably should be, considering the short amount of time I've actually known him.

We chit chat a little while eating, nothing of consequence, just minor things like our likes and dislikes, but conversation flows easily. He likes the color green and I have to agree, especially when looking into his verdant eyes. Since mine are also green—albeit a different shade altogether—the romantic in me hopes his reasoning mirrors mine.

Once we're done with dinner and have the bill squared away, we make our way to the theatre. I'm excited to see this movie, apparently Gerard Butler is pretty funny, so we opt to go see _Playing for Keeps._

I don't want any popcorn but do get a large Slushie. It's blue and I know it'll make my mouth look like I gave Papa Smurf a hummer, but I don't care. Those things are epic. The Slushies, not the blue hummers.

Of course, Edward laughs at me and I stick out my blue tongue at him and he wraps his arms around me. Life's pretty good.

The theatre is decently packed so we take the first good spot we find. I'd secretly hoped to fool around while watching the movie, but seeing as we're surrounded by people on all sides, that's not going to happen.

I'm really hoping Kate's not home yet when we get there, because I do want to fool around a little...or a lot. It's completely selfish of me, but seeing as this is _my _holiday and I don't know where this thing with Edward will go once reality comes crashing in on us, I'm taking things as far as they will go. Or at least as far as Edward will go.

Besides, with his long fingers and bountiful experience, I'm sure I won't regret anything I share with him.

We laugh and talk quietly about the scenes and the characters throughout the movie. It's great, and out of all the ones that are playing, I'm glad we picked this one.

Edward holds my hand for the entire drive to his house, which is entirely too short in my opinion since I really like feeling his hand in mine; skin to skin.

Once he parks the car in the driveway, he turns to me. "I really had a wonderful time with you, Bella." His smile is sweet and sexy, and I have to restrain myself from jumping on him and licking every delicious inch of him.

I lick my lips and nod. _Please God, I want him to kiss me._ "I had a great time too. Thank you."

_Please kiss me._

_Touch me._

_Fuck me._

_Tie me up and spank me._

_Gah._

_Whatever...just do something!_

"Well, I guess we should go inside?" he suggests in a low, shaky voice.

Is he nervous? _What the hell?_

"Erm, yeah."

We each quietly exit the car and before we're at the front door, Edward's hand is on my lower back, guiding me. The warmth from his palm spreads throughout my body almost instantly and I hope he realizes he's probably going to get lucky.

Unless he rejects me, which...fuck, why'd I have to go _there_?

"You okay?" he asks as he unlocks the door. I nod and once we're inside, he muses, "I guess Kate's not home yet."

I shake my head in the negative and look around nervously as I remove my coat and boots.

"Hey, Bella?" I turn to him and he's standing only a foot from me. "Come here, Beautiful." His crooked grin and parted lips, along with the gruff tone in his voice are a lethal combination and I can't help but comply.

I take a sharp intake of breath as I close the short distance between us.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not...we're not..." His eyes search mine and all I see there is complete trust.

"We're not?" I raise an eyebrow and press myself closer to him; chest to chest.

"Well, unless... I mean..." He lets out a ragged breath and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me infinitely closer to him. Close enough that his rather impressive boner digs into my thigh and an entirely too familiar feeling of warmth spreads throughout my body igniting me from the inside out.

I run my nose down his jaw and wrap my arms around his neck, then whisper, "I want you, Edward." I'm brazen and just really fucking horny. He's already seen my 'O' face and I'm desperate to see him lose control. "I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

He groans. "Fuck, Bella, are you sure you won't regret this?"

"Mmhmm, I haven't had sex in six months and I haven't... I mean, the last time I...you know, was the other night when we...in the kitchen." I fumble over my words, too embarrassed to say the right ones.

I haven't even used Jake since stepping into this house. _I know, shocking._ So, I need this and want _him_. There's nothing more I want than to lose myself in Edward.

He kisses the column of my neck, then takes my earlobe between his teeth. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I let him turn me to jelly. "So, my Beautiful Bella, the last time you came was when I touched you?" His breath is warm against my skin and I shiver.

Taking in a ragged breath, I pant, "Yes."

"And you want me to touch you again?" he whispers huskily.

"Good God, yes," I whimper, pressing myself closer to him.

He pulls away from me and I almost fall forward. He lets out a hearty laugh. "Come on."

Taking my hand, he bypasses the living room and the kitchen and heads up the stairs with me following blindly. Damn if I'm going to pass up a chance at feeling any part of him naked and touching any part of me.

_I'd be stupid to say no._

_I'm not stupid._

_Ask my GPA, I'm pretty awesome._

Once we're inside his room, he closes the door and locks it.

"It's just us, okay?" He puts his hands on my hips and looks into my eyes.

I chew on my bottom lip and nod. "Yeah." I smile and lean in to kiss him.

He kisses me back reverently, taking time to explore my mouth. Slowly but surely, his hands are all over me, grazing parts of my body. Teasing, but not taking. It drives me practically to the brink, and he's not even removing any clothes.

I'm a soaked, impatient mess as our kisses grow sloppy and wet. My hands aren't as gentle as his as I undo each button of his shirt and practically rip it off his shoulders. He groans when I rotate my hips against his erection.

I want him. _I want him. I. Want. Him_.

His magic fingers finally find the swell of my breast and he pulls down the V-neck of my shirt along with the cup of my bra. His lips find my nipple and his tongue swirls and presses against my flesh.

I take his belt buckle in my hands, feeling the smooth tip of his cock with my fingertips, as I pull apart his belt and fiddle with the button of his pants. He groans against my chest, the vibrations too good to keep contained. "Jesus, _fuck_."

His hands slide up my sides, picking up my shirt in the process as he whips it over my head and throws it in a corner of his room. He then resumes the love he'd been imparting on my tits as he unclasps my bra and tosses it...somewhere. I'm barely aware of anything as he worships my body with his soft kisses.

I undo his pants and watch as they pool around his ankles, thanking God and Calvin Klein for making black boxer-briefs. Seriously, Edward looks better than the few guys I've had the displeasure to sleep with in the past. I don't even want to know what they'll look like in twenty years. I'd shudder at the thought, but Edward's fingers are on my ass, squeezing and pressing me against him, so coherent thought flies out the window pretty damn swiftly.

"I need...I need you, Edward." I throw my head back and let his mouth kiss my skin into oblivion as my hands travel to the light dusting of hair on his chest and midsection. I circle one of his nipples and he inhales and grunts, so I do it again to the other before pressing my hand to the impressive bulge that's been taunting me for days.

"Christ, Bella," is all he says, crashing his lips to mine in the most incredible, passionate, needy kiss I've ever experienced.

He walks us quickly to his bed and I stumble backward with him hovering over me. He's pressed against my jean-clad center and... "Holy, unf...Edward...mmm...fuck..." I can't even say real words. None, whatsoever. Moaning, panting and cursing seem to be the only things coming out of my mouth, and I really don't give a shit.

I'm still wearing my pants and, yeah, they need to come off, like now. Pushing lightly against his chest, Edward kneels, a little confused until I'm fumbling with my buttons and zipper, and then he's helping me out of these damn skinny jeans. Whoever came up with these things has never been in a hurry to take them off to get laid, that's for sure.

"Christ, you're...soft." Edward's hands graze my outer thighs and he brings his thumbs to the sides of my panties hooking them under the delicate fabric and licking his lips. "We don't have to—"

I press my forefinger against his lips, stopping him from saying anything further. "There's no way you're backing out on me now, Edward. I'm clean and covered. We're doing this." My voice is firm, assuring him that I want this as much as he does...maybe more even.

He nods, then turns his attention to my panties which he discards somewhere next to the bed. I suspect clothes hunting in the morning may be an issue.

"Bella," he sighs, inhaling and exhaling slowly while I watch the tent in his shorts twitch in appreciation. He rakes his eyes over my body hungrily and I want to squirm under his gaze, but he looks like a kid on Christmas, so I figure it'd be a shame to take away his toy.

"Edward, it's just us... I want this, please, relax." I sit up and run my hand over his cock still covered by his boxers, and he groans. "I want _all_ of this," I say lowly as I squeeze his length. My mouth waters at the thought of taking him into my mouth. _Jesus_.

"Fucking sexy," he grits out, looking at where I'm touching him. "But if you keep rubbing it like that, we're not gonna get very far, sweetheart," he warns, his hips shifting against my hand.

I hook my thumbs inside the elastic of his boxers and push them down his thighs, releasing the beast with a bob against his stomach.

"_Jesus_," I sigh audibly, wrapping my hand around his thick length. I can't help wanting to touch him. "I was wrong," I muse aloud while he pants and groans.

"About...about what, Bella?" He inhales through his teeth, making the sexiest noises.

"Oh." I giggle and move to my knees with one hand still stroking him slowly, and cup his cheek with the other. "I just...erm, it's not... I can't wait to have you inside me." I kiss his jaw and suck on the skin below his ear as a distraction.

_I will never tell him about being shriveled up. Never. Too fucking beautiful. Not. Gonna. Happen._

His fingers find me wet and ready for him as he strokes me while his lips, tongue and teeth lavish my skin. I whimper when he dips one long finger inside me. _Bless those damn digits for being so long._ He then easily finds that spot inside me, while his thumb circles and flicks against my clit.

We're still on our knees and my hips and legs tremble from the pleasure he's drawing from me, while my eyes are pinched shut and I'm holding on to his shoulders for dear life; my fingernails digging into his skin.

"Shit, yeah...yes, right there..." My words are slurred and come out in choppy pants. "Edward, please...please..." I want to come... I can feel it right...fucking...there, just out of reach.

His lips are on mine, silencing my cries as his fingers leave me empty and he's pushing me on to my back. "You don't know what it does to me, Beautiful...hearing you beg," he pants into my ear, licking and nipping at my neck and collarbone. "Tell me what you want, Bella."

My fingers dig into his shoulders trying to bring him closer while I wrap my legs around his hips. "I want...I want you."

"Say it. Out loud." He positions himself at my entrance, then teases me by rubbing the smooth tip of his cock up and down my slit. "What do you want, Bella? Tell me, now."

My back arches and my hips flex with every pass and flick over my sensitive nub, and I finally manage to come to my senses and realize what he's asking. "Your cock, Edward... God, I want your fucking cock."

He pushes his hips forward and I feel all of him inside me, filling me in one swift thrust that makes my entire body shudder in pleasure. He stills and pulls my thighs higher over his waist. He's stretching me and the mix of pleasure and pain is beyond anything I've ever experienced.

He pulls out almost all the way then plunges back in making my back arch off the bed as I cry out. He builds a slow burning fire, pulling and pushing, deep, slow thrusts that drive me to the brink. "Oh God, please, faster... Please," I beg, knowing how much he loves to hear it. "I need more."

This spurs him on and he kisses me, then wraps his lips around my nipples teasing them one at a time. The pleasure's too much and I can't...I can't stop the intensity of it as my orgasm hits me full force and waves upon waves of pure ecstasy roll through my body.

My eyes close of their own volition and all I see is an explosion of white light as all thought leaves me. My thighs are like jelly and my muscles grow slack. I can feel my pussy squeezing his cock as his thrusting grows erratic.

I wrap my arms around his neck and scratch at the back of his head. He moans and groans and his face contorts. It's blissful and raw—completely animalistic, and I watch as he falls apart, thrusting into me a few more times as he finds his own release.

"Jesus Christ, Bella..." he pants and presses his sweaty forehead to my chest. "I can't... That..." His breathing is labored, as is mine and I think my heart is doing a marathon in my chest.

"Yeah, I know." I hug him to me and tangle my legs with his. He's heavy on top of me, but I don't care. I like feeling the weight of him. It makes this whole thing real. It grounds me into the situation.

I just slept with my best friend's father.

And it was fucking phenomenal.

_I regret nothing._

It was all so perfect.

He moves to the side, then kisses me softly. "That was..." He smiles and looks away momentarily, then tries again to express himself, "That was—"

"Amazing," I finish for him, mirroring his smile.

"Absolutely amazing," he agrees, squeezing me tight and kissing my forehead.

I sigh contentedly, and close my eyes, thinking this has to be pretty damn close to Heaven on Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

You'd think that doing the walk of shame and running into your best friend while sneaking out of her father's bedroom would be embarrassing, but when said best friend grins like the Cheshire Cat and high fives you, it sort of takes a lot of the sting out of the situation.

"I'm not sure this warrants a high five," I deadpan.

I'm wearing one of Edward's T-shirts and my hair is damp from the shower we just shared. Oh, and I'm not wearing any panties, which is why I'm trying to go to my room while holding the lower hem of the shirt over my ass.

She looks me up and down then looks at her watch. "Well, _Mommy_, Dad's leaving for work in a few minutes and I just heard the shower in his room turn off." She motions to me, swirling her finger around. "You can't lie to me, Swan. Besides, the walls in this house are paper thin." She grins cheekily but shudders too. "Gross, by the way."

"I'm going to pretend we didn't have this conversation and go over there now," I warn, pointing to the spare bedroom door. "We'll talk later." I go through the door then pop my head back out. "But not about this. Remember... I keep my cocks to myself."

Closing the door, I can hear her cackle from inside my room, and fuck, I'm in trouble. Not the "bad" kind of trouble, mind you, just the "fuck my life, I don't want to have this conversation" kind.

But I guess if she's happy about all of this, I'll take it and deal with it.

Not now, though. Maybe after I take a little nap, 'cause damn Edward has just about tired me out. Forty-one sure didn't take away his stamina.

…

Avoiding Kate while in her house is sort of pointless, so after a long bout of sleep, I decide to get dressed and face the music.

And by music, I mean my future daughter.

Don't judge me, I'm hopeful. Edward is..._amazing_. Sigh.

And that's exactly what I end up telling Kate over coffee.

"I'm really...happy for you guys. This is good. I know you and I know Dad, obviously. You mesh...so naturally. I can't explain it, but you do," Kate says; smiling over her cup of coffee.

"I can talk to him and he doesn't judge me and it's not always about him, you know?" I muse aloud, thinking back to some of the previous short lived relationships I've been through.

"What was his name, that guy who kept talking about going to the gym? Toby? Tony?" And apparently Kate can read my mind.

"Troy! Yeah...let's not talk about him..." Troy was this loser I dated freshman year. Very attractive but a total meathead. I'm sure he'd taken too many hits to the temple making him as dumb as a post.

Kate sighs. "I'm just saying, your track record...not so good, B."

I nod. "And now?"

"I totally approve, though." She grins and wiggles her eyebrows. "And judging from the post coital..." She visibly cringes over her own words and whatever is going on in her head, making me chuckle at her unease as she continues, "You know what, let's not discuss that. I thought I could, but...no."

"Told you." I smirk and sip my coffee. What Edward and I share...it's ours and I would never tell her anything anyway.

"So, what are we doing for New Year's?" she wonders, changing the subject. I sort of love her a lot for doing that; it's time to move on.

"Don't know. Got any plans?" I shrug. Edward hasn't mentioned anything, and I mean it's not like we're official or anything. We went on one date and had sex.

_Amazing...mind-blowing...life-changing...best sex of my life...that kept going, and going, and...well, you get the picture._

Kate goes on to tell me about a club in Seattle that's hosting a party. I'm not sure I want to go. A very selfish part of me—mainly my girly parts that tingle whenever I think of a certain accountant—wants to stay in bed and celebrate the coming of a new year by...coming _into _the new year, but then I'd also like to see some friends.

I nod, taking in this information. "Is anyone even in town?" From what I can remember, I think maybe Lauren and Jess are in Seattle, and to be honest I'm in no mood to go anywhere with them.

"You know, not really." She sighs dramatically. "I miss Garrett."

"How are things in Buttfuck, Nowhere?" Garrett keeps saying he lives in a small town in the middle of fields. He hates it there and loves Seattle, but he loves his mom and his big brother so he went home to see them over Christmas break.

"He's good." Kate nods. "Tired. Hungover. His brother drags him everywhere and he likes to party, a lot."

I nod. "Fun times."

"Yeah," she scoffs. "Garrett says he can't wait to come back to school to catch a break."

"Poor guy. At least he misses you, right?"

She grins. "Yeah. I love him, you know? Like, he's...it for me. We talked about moving off campus next year."

"You have a while to go, no?" I wonder how she's able to be so certain about everything. I wish I could be that confident about the future.

"Yeah, but at least we're open and talking about that stuff. It's good. We're...good." A dreamy smile spreads across her face.

I finish the last of my coffee and look at the clock. Edward's coming home soon.

"Bella? Seriously?" Kate tilts her head, offering me a sympathetic smile.

I turn to her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

She smirks, but then asks sincerely, "This really isn't just a fling for you, is it?"

I shake my head in the negative, because I really do hope things work out in the long run. Kate seems to need confirmation over and over again that I won't hurt her dad. She's supportive—more so than I could ever be—but I understand her need to want to protect her father. I would do the same.

In time, I hope to earn her complete trust because she will always be an important part of my life.

…

"Hmm, that feels good." God, it's like every time he touches me gets unbelievably better than the last. I never thought that would be possible.

"Oh yeah?" He grins and swirls his tongue around my clit. I lean back and enjoy the ride, unable to hold myself up and watch him any longer.

"Oh shit, yeah...keep doing that..." Dammit, his mouth... The walls are thin and I'm biting my lip. Kate's asleep two bedrooms over. I want to be quiet. "Holy fuck." I try to be quiet, but he's humming against my flesh and sucking and grazing his teeth. It's amazing and I have to keep my eyes closed and my fucking mouth shut, but I can't... I just can't... "Oh fuck, keep going..." _Almost there. Thank you, Jesus!_

Tremors spread throughout my body and I'm warm all over—my legs shaking, my thighs burning, my head swimming in lust—as my orgasm shoots through me and my hips rise off the bed. "Holy fuck," I pant, over and over again, fisting the sheets and shaking my head from side to side. "Too much..."

None of my past sexual experiences have ever been this good for me. Chalk it up to experience on Edward's part, and I fucking love every moment of it.

Pretty sure I love him too.

"I take it that was good?" Edward kisses the inside of my thigh while I lay there like a rag doll and try to catch my breath.

"Good?" Is he fucking kidding me? "Good..." Good can't even... "Great... Best ever." I try to even out my breathing, but...fuck...

He kisses his way up my stomach and I pull him into a languid kiss, tasting myself on him. "Mmm, tastes good too." I grin sucking on his bottom lip.

"Do you know how hot that is, Bella?" He's rubbing himself against my soaked pussy. I giggle and moan in one breath and shake my head no. "See what you do to me?"

"Show me."

As if my words are his undoing, he pushes inside me slowly and my back automatically arches off the bed at the sensation he creates by filling me so perfectly.

"I don't know where you've been...all my life," he grunts, positioning his elbows on either side of my head and looking deep into my eyes.

My jaw is slack and my entire body is still buzzing from the intense orgasm his mouth just gave me, but having him like this over me, inside me, it's better than anything.

"I'm here now," I whisper-moan. "I'm here...you and me."

He drags his tongue across my collarbone, teasing the skin then kisses me sweetly, while his cock steadily thrusts deep inside me, driving me further and further into madness. Slow and steady; quick and hard, then slow again.

He quickens his pace and I tighten my grip around his hips. He's close, I can tell. This isn't my first time on Edward Cullen's wild ride. I want to see him fall apart I need it; crave it. His "O" face is the stuff my dreams are made of, and I don't think I'll ever see it often enough.

We've been in a sort of routine for the last few days. During the day, Edward is gone and Kate and I entertain each other. At night, it's Edward and me, talking, exploring and...sharing this special connection—toe curling, spiritual awakening, sexual pleasure. It's fucking amazing and I think I'm in love with him...and his cock...and fingers...and mouth, _ung_.

"Right there, holy..." My cries echo around the room as I fall apart again. It's always so good; I don't think I could ever get enough of him.

I run my fingers up his spine and meet his every thrust, rotating my hips against his. He kisses me and we breathe each other's air; it's intimate, more than any other time, as his eyes meet mine and he comes with a loud choppy grunt. "Holy...Bella... Fuck..."

Shallow breaths tickle my abdomen as his face rests between my tits. He loves them._ I love him._

"I'm going to miss you." My voice is barely a whisper as my fingers explore his scalp.

_I love you._

Edward rolls onto his back, dragging me with him so my head now rests on his chest. My fingers go straight for the hairs on his stomach, drawing circles in the soft curls.

_I love you._

One hand fits on the swell of my hip in just the right way and he pushes my hair away from my face with his other. "There's no reason why we can't have this after, Bella."

"Do you see us...together?" We've talked about pretty much everything, but not this. It's the obvious question, but I'm still in school, and he's all grown up. We're in two different places in our lives and as much as I'd love to see where this goes—not just because the sex is amazing, but because he's also pretty great. He could do so much better than me. I'm sure he could get a nice lady. Someone who's done with school and all grown up as well.

His grip tightens around me and he kisses my forehead. "I go to Seattle every Wednesday. I usually meet Kate for lunch, but I want to see you too. You could come here on weekends. I've...I've thought about this, Bella." His voice wavers a bit and I lift up on my elbow to look at his face that's full of emotion.

"What am I to you?" I chew my lip nervously.

He drags his hand slowly up and down my back, answering, "Whatever you want to be, Bella. I am willing to compromise. I want this to work."

Snuggling back into his chest, I whisper, "So do I." _I love you._

I'm still not entirely sure he'll be up for that, yet anyway.

…

New Year's Eve is sort of a bust. There's a snowstorm blanketing the entire Pacific Northwest with winds dragging the wet, shitty, white stuff all over the place, making it almost impossible to drive. As much as we'd looked forward to going to Seattle for a night out, that's just not going to happen.

Instead, Kate and I watch some stupid but hilarious movie and we laugh our asses off, while Edward catches up on paperwork. Then once he's all done, he joins us in the living room where we all enjoy a glass of sparkling cider to toast 2013, and watch Ryan Seacrest rock in the New Year.

When the clock strikes midnight, Edward whispers, "Happy New Year, Beautiful," then kisses me until I'm breathless, while Kate rolls her eyes with a shit eating grin plastered on her full lips. She then tells us to get a room and proceeds to call Garrett.

I feel bad for her, not having him here to share their first New Year's kiss, but they have been in non-stop contact via text and phone calls. So, I also have a feeling he knows about everything going on here, including my newfound relationship with Kate's father.

My parents call at some point to tell me they're on an island somewhere in the Caribbean. With the storm, some flights are cancelled and she tells me she's not sure when they'll be in. I tell her I'm fine but that I can't wait to see them. I miss them. Seeing Edward with Kate makes my heart ache. Sometimes I wish I was that close to my parents.

The three of us spend New Year's Day lounging around in our pajamas and watching the snow fall outside. There's usually not that much snow here, but this year seems to be the exception to the norm. Kate and I bake a pie and the three of us eat all of it.

Since Edward's not working on January second and we haven't been out of the house in days, he drags Kate and me into Seattle for dinner.

It's a nice restaurant by the water. I've been here many times with my parents and Edward informs me it's one of his favorites. I can't blame him, the food here is exceptional.

"Garrett's supposed to be back by Friday," Kate informs us. "I can't wait." Her smile is blinding and she's vibrating from excited energy. We've just finished eating and I think the chocolate soufflé she had for dessert may have gotten her hyped up on sugar.

"It'll go by quickly, sweetheart." Edward attempts to calm her down, patting her hand.

She smiles and looks around. "I'll be right back." Kate gets up from the table and I watch her head toward the bathroom.

"Those two are cute," I muse. "I swear, as soon as they see each other, they'll be..." I pinch my mouth shut, forming a thin line, almost saying out loud that his daughter would be fucking her boyfriend's brains out all weekend. Thankfully sanity prevails and I'm able to shut the fuck up. Looking up to meet Edward's eyes, his eyebrows are raised. "Never mind, erm..."

He grins and takes my hand in his. "Need to know basis, right?" I nod and smirk. "Okay, next subject."

"So, I'm not sure when—"

"Isabella?"

My ears perk up. "Mom?"

Turning around quickly, I notice my parents walking toward us. They're both wearing a severe tan and are bundled up more than remotely necessary, considering it's not as cold outside today as it was over the weekend.

Swallowing my nerves, I straighten my back and look over at Edward. His eyes are on me, and then on my mother who approaches us wearily.

"Hi, baby. We just got in." I stand and Mom greets me with a warm hug.

Dad drags me away from her and hugs me as well. "Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"We were just having dinner." I motion to Edward and our table. "When did you guys get in?"

"The plane landed half an hour ago, we haven't even been home yet, but I'm starving. You know how I am with airplane food," Mom explains.

"I'm going to get us a table." Dad walks away, leaving Mom with us.

"Who's this?" Mom motions to Edward. Kate's not back from the bathroom yet and I sort of wish she were.

I turn to introduce them, but Edward beats me to it. Standing behind me, he extends his hand, leaving his other hand anchored on my hip. "I'm Edward Cullen." When I look up at him, his smile and the warmth from his hand makes my body do strange tingly things and I curse my parents' sudden appearance.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see them, but it's as if I can't believe they're actually here. My mind is drawing a blank as to what I should be feeling.

"Oh, Cullen," Mom states. "Are you Kate's brother?" I can see my mom's eyes moving from Edward to me and our proximity while the gears in her head are turning. I'm not certain what to make of it, and I don't know how to explain things without having her panicking and going all _mother-hover _over the situation. I _am_ a grown women yet I am also suddenly glad Dad is busy getting them a table.

I clear my throat and look at Edward, his eyes are trained on me and I turn to my mother. "He's her father." I lick my lips and look away as we take our seats, Edward's hand finding mine over the table.

"Her...her father?" My mother chokes on a breath. "Well, Isabella, I assume we're going to be discussing things when you come home tonight. I believe you have some explaining to do." Her eyes narrow and fuck, I'm in trouble. I know that look. I may be an adult, but I haven't told them anything about this yet. Part of me has been too scared to hear their reaction, the other part of me has felt as though it was the kind of discussion to ease into over dinner...involving a lot of alcohol.

I look down and take a deep breath, disappointed that I have to tear myself away from Edward so soon, yet needing this time with my parents. "Actually, Mom, you guys relax tonight, I'll come home in the morning. Kate and I have plans so—"

"Oh!"_ And speak of the devil... _"Hi, Mrs. Swan, how was your trip?" Kate asks as she takes a seat across from Edward and me, oblivious to the angry glare my mother is currently giving Edward.

"Kate, sweetheart, it was good. How are you? How was Christmas?" Mom looks at the three of us, seemingly putting pieces together in her head. Her glare turns into a soft scowl as she attempts to smile at Kate.

Mom then visibly relaxes when Edward and I don't pull apart once Kate is sitting across from us. I get the sense that knowing Kate is okay with the situation helps her deal with the impending shit storm she was planning to unleash upon me. Mom loves Kate; she's like the second daughter she always wanted.

My parents are usually pretty open-minded and I have a feeling that once they've had a good night's sleep and more details, things will be okay between us.

"Christmas was excellent! It was fun having Bella around, to tell you the truth." Kate giggles, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I hope I get to borrow her next Christmas too." She winks at me and I roll my eyes. I know where she's going with this shit. _Damn her._

"Yes, well...things here seem...good, then?" Mom raises an eyebrow expectantly toward Kate and lets her eyes wander to Edward's hand that hasn't left mine on top of the table.

"Very good, Mrs. Swan. You have nothing to worry about." She winks at my mother just as my father joins us.

"Well, they've found us a table," he announces, oblivious to our exchange, wrapping an arm over Mom's shoulders. They both look exhausted.

Edward's hand tightens over mine and he threads our fingers together.

"Bella is coming home tomorrow, dear. We can talk to her then. I'm starving," Mom pulls him away and then turns toward us, diverting the situation. "So we'll see you bright and early in the morning, honey?"

I stand and hug her, whispering, "I'll explain everything, I swear."

She hugs me tightly. "Just be careful, baby."

I close my eyes, willing away the tightness in my throat. "Always am, Mom."

Turning to my father, I give him a tight hug and he kisses the top of my head. "We really missed you, Bells. I can't wait to show you the pictures I shot underwater."

I giggle. "I can't wait either, Daddy." I can't believe how much I've missed him.

Dad turns to Edward and Kate, waving and smiling as he takes Mom's hand and they walk away toward the other side of the restaurant.

"That went well," Edward states, pulling me into a side hug and kissing my temple.

I nod. "I can't believe they're back."

"It'll be okay, Bella." Kate smiles but it's not genuine. She understands how hard this is for me.

The drive back to Edward's house is quiet. The cloud of separation hovers over both of us and it's pretty fucking unsettling. We've been privy to a nice little bubble of bliss for the past week and I'm certainly not ready to let it go.

"I'm going to go call Garrett," Kate calls out from the stairway as she hauls ass up to her room.

"That was subtle," I mutter as Edward wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck.

"Mmmhmm," Edward hums into my neck, the vibrations sending shivers up and down my spine. "Coming to bed?" he whispers as his right hand cups my breast, kneading it softly.

I grin. "Thought you'd never ask."

He ushers me upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind us. "I'm going to miss this." His hand slides down my cheek settling on my neck. His other hand resting on my hip with his thumb drawing a line over the waist of my jeans.

"So will I," I whisper softly, swallowing the tears that threaten to fall.

His eyes bore into mine; soft green and honest. "I didn't think it was possible to fall for somebody...after all this time, being alone and raising Kate... You and me, we barely know each other." He sighs closing his eyes momentarily. "I'm saying this all wrong, Bella. I just... I need you to know that...that I love you. For whatever it's worth, I love you."

My chest constricts and my eyes water, not because I'm scared or sad, but because the honesty in his words only confirms that I'm right in feeling what I do. "I love you too, Edward. So fucking much, it hurts." My voice wavers and I can feel a few tears running down my cheeks.

He wipes my cheeks with his thumbs and leans down, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss full of promises I can feel all the way into my heart.

Our last night together is spent putting our words into action, and I finally figure out what it's like to truly make love with someone.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to be dating your friend's..._father_," Mom states seriously, frowning and slowly sipping her coffee.

I've been here all of five minutes and have barely taken my coat and boots off, and she's on my ass already. Today is Thursday and Christmas break is over in a few days. I hope she's not like this the entire time.

I scoff, as if her opinion on any of this actually matters. "Mom, please. I'm a big girl; I wouldn't...do that...put my heart on the line like that without knowing what I was getting into first. Oh, and let's not forget Kate. Do you actually think I'd jeopardize our friendship if what I felt for Edward wasn't...genuine?"

"Bella, please," she sighs, closing her eyes. "He's a grown man...you're a young, impressionable girl. What could the two of you possibly have in common?"

Sipping my coffee, I take my time to think about it. I'm not certain how to put it all into words she'll understand and I'm pretty sure telling her Edward's cock is magnificent isn't exactly what she wants to hear.

"Mom, he's nice to me. He respects me; treats me right. We talk and share things so naturally, and we can actually hold an intelligent conversation. That's refreshing for me." I stop for a moment and worry my bottom lip between my teeth. "Jeez, Mom, I can honestly tell you, guys my age can't hold a candle to him, and all I'm asking of you and Daddy is for you to support my decision."

I look away, close my eyes and shake my head, willing away the tears that are threatening to fall. I'm sort of glad Mom sent Dad out to the store for groceries before I got here, because I'm not sure how I would've gone about this conversation if he would have been around.

"Sweetie." She takes my hand in hers. I finally look at her face and she smiles softly. "We trust you. It's him we're not sure about. He has a lot more...experience."

By experience, I'm certain she means sex, but she can't possibly be stupid enough to think I'm still a virgin. I mean, for fuck's sake, she came to Planned Parenthood with me when I was sixteen to get the birth control pill.

I sigh dramatically and run my fingers through my hair. "He's willing to come to dinner and meet you guys...officially. You'll see, Mom...he's...he's...I love him, okay? And he says he loves me too." I shake my head and lick my lips, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Kate is behind us one hundred percent." I'm grasping at straws. "You saw her, right? Please, give me some credit, Mom." I'm getting really emotional over the thought of possibly not being able to see Edward with their blessing. I know deep down they can't stop me, but I guess part of me still wants their approval. They're my parents; I'm their only kid, so for a final clincher, I add, "These people took me in under their roof during the holidays when my own parents were off galavanting around some tropical island. I'm pretty sure they're good people, Mom."

She doesn't flinch at my words, but she does close her eyes and sigh; her lips forming a thin line. "Honey, I'm not saying they're bad people—"

"They're not. Edward is a sweet man. He's kind and compassionate, and a great dad. He raised Kate on his own after his divorce and has made her his priority the entire time. He's a family man, through and through." I pause to settle my nerves. "He and Kate together make my teeth hurt they're so freaking sweet." I smile, thinking about the two of them laughing and just being a loving family. "She loves him so much, and for her to be okay with our relationship is—" I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly "—amazing, Mom. They are special people."

"And you really love him?" She searches my face, and I nod. "And you're sure he loves you?"

"When we're together, it's like...time stops only for us." My smile widens and she smiles too. "I've watched you and Dad together my whole life, hoping I would someday know what the big deal was, and with Edward, I do. I now understand why you guys are always goofy around each other and touchy-feely."

She takes a deep breath, her lips quivering and her eyes watering at the corners. "Oh, honey..." She sniffs and wipes at her cheeks. "Invite him for dinner tomorrow night. I'll tell your father to take it easy—" She shakes her head and changes tactic. "I'll talk to your father, okay?"

I stand and walk around the table to hug her. "Thanks, Mom. I really missed you."

…

"_So your parents want me to come over for dinner?" _Edward asks as we chat on the phone.

His voice is comforting after the trying day I've had with my parents. They haven't been as bad as I had thought, though, but until they really meet Edward and get to know him, I'm not entirely out of the clear.

"Yes. I'm sorry...I know it's...I mean—" Fuck, I'm a damn stuttering mess like I was when we first met. This can't be good. Taking a deep breath, I clear my mind and let it drift to this past week. Edward's kisses; his hands on my body...pleasure... "I miss you," I whisper. "I know this may be weird for you. I'll understand if you don't want to come to dinner."

"_Bella,"_ he sighs into the phone, and I melt down into my bed where I'm currently laying._ "We'll do this together, Beautiful. Don't worry about me. We're both adults."_

"I know, I guess I'm scared," I confess, twirling a piece of hair around my finger and looking at the ceiling. Since this morning's conversation with my mother, I've been both looking forward to Edward's phone call and dreading it at the same time.

"_Of what, baby? Talk to me." _He sounds concerned and for some reason it makes my lips curl up in a soft smile. He loves me. It's clear in the concern he shows, but it's still difficult for me to wrap my head around that fact.

"I'm afraid of losing you, Edward. It was just supposed to be Christmas break, you know?" I take a deep breath, then continue, "And then I met you, and you're like, this perfect guy with the sexy smirk and lickable jaw." I close my eyes imagining his face and his lips; perfect and pouty and glistening. "And...and to add to the package—"

"_Let's not talk about my package right now, Beautiful." _He cuts me off mid embarrassing rant and I giggle at his double entendre. I hear him chuckle huskily at the other end of the line and wish that I was there with him, in his arms, enjoying his _package_. _Jesus...his package...now I might need to recharge Jake._

"God, see, and you have a sense of humor." I sigh and smile at the same time. "You _get _me, completely."

I hear him move around, I'm pretty sure he's on his bed like I am. God, it's been less than a day and I miss his bed already. "_I know, and you get me too. Nothing's going to happen, Bella. It's you and me, right?"_

It was easier when we were in our little bubble of bliss under his roof. It's different now that we're in the outside world, surrounded by people that will judge our relationship. I know things probably won't be as easy for us as it would be if we were with people our own age, but I want us to work.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I chew my bottom lip into oblivion, pondering my next question.

"_Yeah, of course, sweetheart, anything." _His voice is light and I know he'll understand. He always does. Whether it be a stupid immature giggle fit or this bout of uncertainty, he simply gets it.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just...just promise me you won't break my heart, please?" Closing my watery eyes, I know we can't predict the future, but I'd like to think we can make this relationship something special, for both of us. I know it won't be without its challenges, but I don't see myself...wanting to be with someone else. I feel like I have this tunnel vision where Edward's concerned. All I see is him.

"_Oh, Beautiful..." _He sighs._ "I would never intentionally do that to you. We'll get through this separation and issue with your parents," he assures me. "Once school starts and things go back to somewhat of a normal routine, we'll figure it out_..._together."_

I smile at his comforting words, and feel some of the tension drain from my body. "Thank you, Edward. I really needed that from you."

We sign off with him telling me he loves me and will see me soon.

…

Dad seems calm about the whole thing. Turns out, Edward's firm handles Dad's company's taxes. Small world, huh? Yeah, I thought so too. Thankfully though, Edward's not the one assigned to my father's business. It just gives them something to talk about once they're in the same room.

After talking to Kate earlier, she assured me things would be okay. She's so incredibly positive about the whole "me banging her father" situation, and I can't help but feel like I won the best friend lottery.

She hitched a ride with Edward to come back into the city to see Garrett and won't be going home afterward. Edward's going to be home alone all weekend. The prospect of playing house with him is incredibly tempting, but I have to get my shit together to start classes on Monday and I don't want to ditch my parents for the whole weekend, since they sort of cut their vacation short to come home to me.

...

"They seem to be getting along well together, Bella." Mom is looking into the living room where Dad and Edward are laughing and holding a conversation.

"Yeah. Should I be concerned?" I frown, looking back at my mother.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie." She winks. "Your father would rather see you with a man that can take care of you, than with someone who can barely hold down a job. Stop worrying about it, you'll go grey," she warns, teasingly.

I throw my head back and chuckle softly. "Ha ha, Mother, thanks for that."

"Anytime, dear." She smirks and hands me a tray of hors d'oeuvres as we make our way back into the living room.

Conversation flows easily between my parents, Edward and I throughout the entire dinner, which surprises me because Edward isn't exactly the first guy I've brought home, he just seems to be the first guy they like.

As it turns out, my mom knows Esme pretty well from one of the book clubs she attends once a month. This surprises me, but it also makes me feel like another notch can be added in our favor.

By ten thirty, my parents bid us goodnight and go upstairs, leaving Edward and I alone in the living room.

Now, if I was still a horny teenager, we'd be making out on the couch and trying to be inconspicuous, but we're both adults and even if Edward weren't twice my age, it's still weird to sneak around my parents' house. After all, I haven't really called this house my home since I moved on campus.

"So...this is weird," I muse, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"What's so weird about it?" He breathes against my neck, kissing the spot below my ear and making me all tingly.

"Just...this isn't my house. I feel like we're desecrating a stranger's couch right now." I move to face him and rest my head against his chest. I can't handle him kissing me like that knowing we can't take things any further.

He wraps me up in a comforting hug and leans his cheek on the top of my head. "You want to come over tonight? I'll drive you back in the morning so you can spend time with your parents. I need to bring back one of Kate's bags she left on her bed anyway."

I look up at him and smile. "Are you serious right now?"

He presses his lips to mine in a promising kiss. "Of course I am, Beautiful. I'd be lying if I said my bed didn't feel empty last night."

_Gah, this man and his words..._

"Okay. Let me just run upstairs and get a few things." We stand and he holds my hand in his. "I'll let my parents know I'll be back in the morning."

...

And that's how I end up flat on my back with Edward hovering over me, his lips on my throat and his fingers buried deep inside me. "Ahh, Jesus...yes..."

_I missed him. I missed his magic fingers. I missed his cock._

"I missed you too, baby," he whispers against my skin before taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

I guess I must've said that out loud. _Oops_.

"I want you...please, Edward...I need you," I stammer breathlessly, my orgasm almost there, but I want to come on his cock. I need to. I need him to _feel_ him—the connection we share; that bond we have, I crave it.

I wrap my hand around his length and give him a few strokes as he positions himself between my parted thighs. Throwing his head back, he moans in pleasure and I feel myself becoming even more aroused at knowing I'm the one doing that to him.

"Fuck, Bella...I need to be inside you when I come, Beautiful." His voice sounds almost pained as he takes both my hands in his and holds them over my head.

I shift my hips upward seeking friction as he kisses me, his erection rubbing smoothly against the inside of my thigh.

"Please, Edward...stop teasing me," I plead. God, he's such a...a goddamned tease.

I feel him smile against my skin as he holds both my hands in one of his and brings his other hand to run up and down my soaked slit. "You're so wet for me, Bella."

_Oh sweet Jesus..._ "Ung... Mmmhmmm." I'm not sure anything I say right now would make much sense.

He presses the tip of his cock against my opening and leans down, capturing my nipple lightly between his teeth, then smoothing the slight sting with his tongue. I moan and throw my head back and shift my hips as just the tip of him teases my entrance.

He's driving me fucking nuts.

"Christ, Edward... Fuck me, please," I cry out, my whole body ablaze from the torturous measures he's taking.

He chuckles and kisses me passionately before filling me with his glorious cock in one smooth thrust. I moan loudly from the pleasure as he goes in and out of me, and brings one of my legs over his shoulder to drive deeper into me.

I am moaning and cursing and praying for sweet release as Edward tells me how tight my pussy is and how fucking hot he thinks my tits are as they bounce around. His dirty words seem to be all I can focus on as I let my head fall back and relax my arms as the most incredible sensations shoot through my core. I can't move much as he takes control of my body, pleasuring me as he hits that spot that makes me see stars behind my eyelids, and makes my body shudder and clench.

He releases my hands and leans back. Kneeling, he sits on his ankles and brings me with him, not breaking our connection as he rests my ass over his thighs. I can't move or think. Fuck, I can hardly blink as Edward drives harder and harder into me, chasing his orgasm. Soon with a final grunt and some choice curse words, he comes and collapses over me, panting and sweating.

It's the best feeling, ever.

As we settle back on the bed, he looks at me with the softest expression on his handsome face. "God, I love you, Beautiful," he tells me, and I whisper back, "I love you too, Edward, so, so much."

Falling asleep together, happy and sated, seems to come so naturally.

When I wake up in the early hours of the morning and look at the most incredible man I've ever met lying next to me, I realize that nothing else matters. If we want this to work, it simply will. It'll be challenging, but what relationship isn't?

When Kate had offered me a place to stay for the holidays two weeks ago, I never imagined it would end with me in the arms of a man I have grown to love unconditionally. Not only did she give me a home for the holidays, she also gave me something more... She gave me a family and a sense of belonging; something I had been missing with my own parents lately.

I found a true home with Edward. Something I didn't even realize I needed or had been missing before meeting him. It might sound cliché but he has added an element of completion to my life.

Now, I cannot imagine my life without him.

Whatever the future brings, I know he'll be there—supporting me, loving me—and that we'll face it head on together.

...

...

**Epilogue to follow tomorrow. xox**

**Some of you that read last year may not have gotten the chance to read it since it was pulled the same day I had posted it.**


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

I'd be lying if I said the last three years have been easy, simply because they haven't.

Edward has been a saint. Patient and understanding to a fault through all of our ups and downs.

I've grown a lot. Making mistakes is a part of life and I have made plenty of those. Thankfully, none of them were bad enough to come between any of my relationships. Edward was never one of those mistakes. He has stuck behind me through thick and thin, and whenever I think I couldn't love him any more, he does something that proves me wrong.

Those first weeks after that fateful holiday when we met, were some of the toughest in my life. I missed him. He missed me. Apart, we were miserable, but we learned to cope.

When school ended in June, I moved in with Edward and Kate for the summer. It was sort of a test for us. We had spent six months travelling back and forth between Burlington and Seattle, and talking on the phone every night. Living together proved to be a challenge at first, but we found out a lot about each other.

Edward isn't always perfect. He likes order, but he leaves dirty clothes on the bathroom floor and has a weird routine involving floss. He does have his own teeth, so I don't mind any of it.

He's had to work around some of my quirks too. I'm not always sunshine and rainbows. PMS is my bitch, and he has learned to keep a calendar handy. I think he has an app for it on his phone. No joke.

He deals well with my brand of crazy; in return I love him with all my heart and soul. Oh, and I cook for him. And sometimes Carlisle. Feeding them seems to keep them happy.

We spent that first summer together working and making plans for that upcoming September. Since I wasn't going to live on campus and I was definitely not moving back in with my parents, Kate, Garrett and I decided to pool our resources and get a nice, big place together.

I was a bit hesitant at first. I didn't want to be the third wheel, but it was better than living completely alone or sharing a shitty place with a complete stranger. Kate brought it up and Garrett was all for it. We actually all got along really well. And Edward was over the moon, of course, since that meant he had both his girls under one roof.

I'm not sure how I lucked out so much in the friend department, but I'm thankful every day to have Kate in my life. She and I have shared such a special friendship, I actually would say we're more like sisters now.

If it weren't for her, I would not have met the man I'm marrying today.

It's Christmas and also, my wedding day. Edward won't be able to say he can't remember our anniversary. That's our inside joke. That as we get older and his memory fades, Christmas will always be our holiday. Our special time.

Last Christmas, when he got down on one knee and proposed in front of his family and mine, I thought _that _was the best day of my life.

It wasn't. It _was _pretty damn incredible, but I'm pretty sure today is gonna be even better, and will eclipse Edward's proposal by a long shot.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Kate asks; her voice barely audible through the door.

"I'll be right out," I yell back. Fuck, this dress is so nice. Mom and Esme helped me pick it out. Those two have become close friends. Esme had Edward very young and my parents had me later in their marriage. Edward is actually seven years younger than my dad.

If anything, my life has taught me that age is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. If two people can find each other and be happy, so be it. Age definitely does not define what a couple can accomplish in a relationship.

And that's exactly what I'm going to teach this little one.

Nobody knows yet, not even Edward, but I'm pregnant.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I don't see much of a difference in myself. I mean, I'm only a few weeks along, so it's not like I'm showing or anything.

Edward and I have been discussing kids. We want at least one together. We made a mutual decision that I would stop taking the pill in June when I graduated UDub with my Marketing Degree.

We didn't think it would be this quick.

I plan on telling him tonight when we're alone in our honeymoon suite. It will be my special wedding present to him.

"Come on, Bella. Let's see the dress," Alice yells back impatiently.

"Sheesh, I'm coming, I'm coming," I huff, rolling my eyes and steadying myself.

Here goes nothing.

The room erupts in giggles and wolf whistles when I walk out of the dressing room wearing my dress.

"Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous," Rose compliments.

"You look smokin'," Alice interjects, waggling her eyebrows.

"Edward won't know what hit him," Esme says as she walks toward me and takes my hands in hers. "I'm so happy for the two of you, Bella."

"Thank you, Esme. For everything." I give her a tight hug and smile at Angela who is currently wiping happy tears from her cheeks. Pulling back from our embrace, I look around the room, then take a deep breath letting it out slowly. "You girls...thank you so much for being here. I really love you all."

"Aw, B, we love you too, and wouldn't miss this for the world," Kate tells me as she fluffs my hair and fidgets with the back of my dress. "I mean, it's not every day that my best friend _and _my father get married."

I giggle. "I guess not. So let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Mom and Esme hug me and leave to go take their seats while Alice and Angela wish me luck as they meet up with their groomsmen: Jasper, Alice's fiancé, and Eric, one of Edward's best friends. Rose and Garrett go next, followed by Kate, my maid of honor, and Emmett, Edward's best man.

It's a mix of all the people I know and love up there as I take my father's arm and make my way down the aisle.

There's beautiful music playing, but my nerves are frazzled and I'm not paying it much attention.

What I do pay attention to, is the gorgeous piece of man that is waiting for me under the beautifully decorated archway with Alistair, the Justice of the Peace.

"You're sure about this, sweetie?" Dad asks, looking down at me with so much love and concern in his eyes, as we slowly step forward.

"More than anything I've ever done, Daddy," I assure him; watching Edward's face light up and his eyes get glassy as my father and I near the front of the large reception room.

Dad lifts my veil and kisses my cheek. "All right baby. I love you. Be happy." He smiles and clears his throat as a stray tear slides down his cheek.

Alistair does his part in asking about giving me away and my father complies, handing me to my future husband.

_Husband? Jesus, this is really happening!_

The rest of the ceremony is a blur. There are exchanges of forever, followed by I do's and beautiful wedding bands, and then Edward's lips are on mine and I feel like I'm home.

He's become that for me. Home. A place where I can be myself and not feel judged. He loves me for who I am and in return I accept him wholly as well.

"Are you ready to continue our life together, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asks softly, taking my hand in his once we're officially husband and wife.

"More than ever, Mr. Cullen." I smile up at him thinking how going home for the holidays has an even more special meaning now.

Then as I look around us and smile at our families and friends applauding our union as we walk down the aisle together toward our forever, I think, this has been one hell of journey.

….

THE END

...

**Thank you all soooo much for reading. This has been a wonderful experience the second time around.**

**A huge thank you to Midnight Cougar who gracefully beta'd this last year. She's been a rock for me and I'll never be able to tell her how much I've appreciated it.**

**A new Christmas story will start posting on the 15th. I hope to see you guys then.**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
